


Come Back to Me

by karindalynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karindalynn/pseuds/karindalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma goes on an adventure to save Killian and bring him back fully to life. She gets help from an unlikely source, Liam and encounters his father. </p><p>Will she save him again just to lose him to a new foe? Will she be able to free Liam from his servitude? Will she give into revenge? Will she be killed in the process?</p><p>And what the hell is she going to do to Gold when she finds out what he did to Killian?</p><p>Post 4X09, pro Regina, anti Gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**EMMA (NOW)**

 

She stood at the top of the mountain, her hair whipping around her in the wind, and blew softly on the seashell that hung around her neck. Calling for the monster from the deep.

She should have felt fear, the descriptions of him from Belle's books enough to make even Charming, with his bravery wince, but she felt nothing but hope and anticipation at the chance, however fleeting of bringing Killian back to life again, to make him whole.

She was sick of being caught in the in between, having his heart back in her hands, watching and feeling it beat against her skin, while his body lay in a place of safety in Regina's crypt, cold and lifeless. They had tried everything to merge the heart and the body, but the body was dead, his soul gone with it, killed in his sacrifice to help them all defeat the Snow Queen, and surprisingly Rumple.

She knew it wasn't healthy to carry it around with her, but it was all she had of his, and the warmth and steady heartbeat comforted her, allowed her to hope. It gave them a chance to be together again, however unlikely, however fleeting.

She told the heart everyday that she loved him, words she had not managed to let go of, and get out to him before it was too late. She searched the heart for signs of deteriorated, of darkness, but it carried on without him, red, vibrant and strong.

She understood him even better now, his centuries old quest for revenge, having to fight everyday to focus her energies on bringing him back to her, rather to chase the hollow satisfaction of hurting those that had injured him so. Reminding herself not to start a battle with Rumple, as despite his bad intentions, his very act of ripping out Killian's heart in the first place might be the very thing to save him.

So she stood at the top of the mountain, and waited for the darkness, and death to appear. She was not afraid.

She felt the magic swirl to life around her, picking up the very dirt and twigs off the ground and carrying them in the wind around her.

And suddenly right before her he appeared.

Not the vividly horrid creature she had expected, part man, part creature, part alive, part dead, but rather a man, a handsome ghostly man, with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes and a smile made to charm.

His outfit was old fashioned, as if from another era, and his eyes twinkled in excitement at the sight of her.

There was none of the evil in his eyes that she had expected. None of the contempt or hate.

Rather he simply looked tired, resigned, sadden by life, but also unexpectantly pleased to see her. She saw another emotion on him then she recognized, loneliness.

He bowed, a little formally stating in a soft nice voice that suited him

_"I am his agent, his messenger"  "As pleased as I am to see an actual living person, he has nothing to offer you, as you have nothing to offer him"_

_"Who are you?"   "You seem familiar almost to me, but also not"_

_"I am not important"_

_"I need his help"_

_"He will help no one but himself, keeping even me prisoner"_

_"Please, please, the very life of the man I love depends on it"_ Emma said this passionately, begging almost, desperate.

_"Help me and I will find a way to free you from him." " I am the savour, I have magic, once I have him back me, and my family, my friends, I promise will find a way to free you."_

The man regarded her interested, looking at her hands, glowing white with her magic during her speech. Emma could tell by the resigned look on his face, he held no hope for his own release, but was moved by the passion in which she pleaded.

_"You can not free me, but tell me your story and I will think on it, but I make NO promises, as he will not help without a price, a dear one to me personally"_

_"The man I love is not dead, dead, only half dead. His body died, but his heart lives on. He is stuck somewhere in the in between of life and death, trapped and I need to bring his body back to life."_ _He died a hero, he saved our whole town in the process"_

Emma told him, of the Snow Queen, of Rumple, of the sacrifice he had made to save them all. But mostly she stuck with the details she could see moved him most, her deep love for him, and her desperation to be together again, to right the wrong done to him, to make him whole.

 _"I never even got to tell him that I love him, even as I watched him die, I was too terrified to say the words"_ She mourned at the end, with such heart in her eyes with the tears, it was this ghostly man's undoing. Emma could see the shift in him when he decided to help.

He ran his hand through his curls, like a nervous tick thoughtfully, and Emma thought again that he just felt like a good person, at odds with the profession he seemed trapped in. She would help him, she vowed, regardless if he was able to help her. She would find a way to free this man from whatever invisible chains bound him in his position and give him, whatever it may be since he was clearly dead, like a ghost himself, his own happy ending.

_"It may be possible if the heart lives. He guards the gates between the worlds, transports souls between them. If the heart lives, it is possible for him to bring  this man you love's soul back, and once both the soul and living heart are reunited with the body he would live again....:"_

Emma's eyes lit up in excitement at this, began twitching in anticipation to see Killian rise from where he had fallen for them all.

" _Wait, wait, don't get excited"_ the man said. _"He will not be swayed by love and a pretty face like me, he will not be willing to help without getting what he wants.."_

_"I will do it, what he wants, I will pay the price"_

_"No love, you don't understand, it is THE price. A life for a life"  "If he gives you back your love, you will need to bring him another, a particular person to him to die"_

_"The saviour will have to murder someone for him, not just anyone, the person who **I love** the most"_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**KILLIAN (Two weeks earlier)**

 

Gold may think he controlled his actions, but he did not control or hear his thoughts. And he had one overriding thing that continued to course through his mind and his being. 

He needed to save Emma. 

He was a dead man walking, as far as he was concerned, one foot off the plank anyways with his heart in the crocodiles hands, but he would be damned if he would go down without knowing that she was safe. Without being sure that he took Rumple down with him. 

So he plotted. He shut his brain off to the work he was being forced to do by Rumple, and thought only of a plan to end this properly. He kept his secrets to himself, as anything he said, Rumple might hear. He was good at keeping secrets anyways. 

He didn't mind dying if it meant she would be okay. He only wished he had not promised her his survival. He hated hurting her. 

He set it up so perfectly that Rumple, for all of his power and control over Killian, did not see it coming.

The curse of broken sight was hitting, effecting all of them around him. Dwarves were fighting each other and the town was descending at a frightening speed into chaos. Likely as a result of it not touching his heart Killian remained unaffected by the curse, just another curse he was able to evade. If Rumple had thought that Killian researching weapons in books was strange when he was watching him, he had not responded, not threatened by Killian who lacked in his opinion any mechanism in which to defeat him. Killian also got up to a dozen other random things, just to throw him off the scent. He even googled (yes, he had learned how quietly) "how to kill Rumplestikin" and "How to live without a heart" just for the hell of it. 

He had searched the weapons locker at the Sheriff's station, grabbing a grenade there for some unknown reason, and knowing with his research how to use it. He again grabbed a knife, a sword and gun, chicken wire, dental floss and even yesterday's donut for substance just to further confuse the dark one. 

Emma had caught him there, briefly in the station, gathering his miscellaneous things, just before the spell had hit, on her way to search for Anna with Elsa. 

He looked at his love and knew the pain of knowing that this accidental meeting was likely the last time he would see her, touch her. 

He couldn't bear to tell her that he loved her, only to die on her as well, but selfishly  told her anyways with simply the look in his eyes. She caught onto his distress, his panic, his pain but made the error of believing he was just worried about her, about them, about the curse of broken glass, not understanding with his silence, his missing heart, his impending death.  

 _"Killian, we will find a way to defeat her"_ She said, her arms running up and down his in support. God, how he loved just the simple small touches she was giving him now, the small tokens of her affection. The signs that she cared. 

She didn't understand and he kept her in the dark. He could bear to watch her try to stop him. Let her go off with Elsa and be safe. 

Since he failed to be soothed by his touch, she continued to press further. Her hand caressed his scruff, her eyes searched him, and she kissed him and he kissed her back, trying to focus on it, the feel the touch, the weight of her half in his arms, pushing away as much as he could the knowledge that he was, kissing the woman he loved goodbye.

" _Emma"_ he begged, his voice sounding hoarse to even his own ears.  _"If anything happens, to me..."_

 _"Killian shhhh"_ She tried to silence him with another kiss.

 _"No, no Emma, stop please"_  He said, putting his hand up between their bodies and gently trying to push her away. " _I need you to listen, seriously to what I am going to say"_

 _"IF anything happens to me, know that it was worth it. I will die a better man, and I have lived long enough to be content with that rather than another 300 years as to what I was" " I will dies better because I let go of the revenge"_ and found love again,  but he kept the last part silent. 

 _"Killian, you are scaring me"_ Emma said, stroking his face again, and he could tell she was struggling to understand where the urgency of his words was coming from. 

" _Don't be afraid love, everything will likely be fine"_ he lied, and hoped she did not catch it  _" All I want is for you to promise me that you will never give into darkness like I did, you will never embrace revenge."_ He could bear the knowledge of his death as long as he knew that Emma would survive it, not just live, but really really survive and be able to move on and be happy.

" _Don't be afraid to lose, keep moving forward, keep being light, keep loving, yourself, your family and even someday another. Don't shut the world off around you rather then to truly live."_

 _"I promise"_ she said, and he could tell she said it mostly to appease him. 

He prayed she would not feel free to break that promise to him because he was about to break his promise to her to survive, to give into his own inevitable death. But he would save her in the process and he would go out fighting and if she could just keep to love and not hate and he could be content with that. She had family and people that loved and supported her to help her through it. 

He kissed her again, deeply, kissed her with the words he did not want to say, telling her he loved her with his body. After they rested their foreheads on each other, both breathing a little heavily from the other's touch, bodies still close and partially entwined with each other. He wondered how his chest could hurt so much with pain when his heart was not even in it. 

 _"I will see you later"_ she said meaningfully, kissing him lightly and again trying to comfort him with her touch.  _"Of course love"_ he replied plastering a fake smile on his face and shutting deep the despair.

And he did see her later, as it all turned out, despite his intentions not to.

He had planned to confront the Snow Queen, had attracted her with his immunity to the spell, as the effects of it rippled through the town. 

If Rumple realized in time what he was about to do to stop him, he was either to distracted by the curse himself or too indifferent to care. He hated Killian too much to believe him capable of the sacrifice he was about to make. 

He got the hat out in time to see the surprise on the Snow Queen's face before she was sucked into it, her magic powerful enough with the others he had collected at the crocodiles demands to charge the bloody thing. She had appeared in the crowd, brawling now with each other, and if she said anything to him at all first, Killian could not hear it over the loud screams of the townfolk making accusations to each other. 

She had not expected such a thing to be out of Gold's hands. She was winning and was not prepared for him to be unaffected and able to defeat her. 

As he did this, he saw her there, as well, in the crowd. She was making her way as fast as possible through the crowds, equally unaffected by the yellow ribbon tied on her wrist, Elsa behind her. He winced as he saw various town folk, including friends scream at her, try to attack her, but she brushed them off, making a shield with her magic around herself as she pushed her way towards him. Her eyes widened as she watched him defeat the Snow Queen by being sucked into the hat, her head tilted and trying to determine why he had such a thing, and how he was clear headed enough to attack. Even from the distance he could see the hurt at his secrets and the questions in her eyes.

When the Snow Queen disappeared into the hat, the curse broke, and the crowds turned from rioters to joyful celebration. Emma paused for a second to smile, but looked at Killian and he could see that she saw something in his eyes that made her instantly double her efforts to reach him.

He saw Regina then as well in the crowd, dusting herself off and recovered, and he screamed at her  _"Regina, I need the strongest barrier you can manage around me and fast"_ his eyes begging Regina to comply, and he saw Regina look again to the hat, understanding something else big was up, and ignoring Emma's cry  _"Killian STOP"_ complied, putting the strongest magical barrier she could around him to separate him and the hat from the rest of the town. 

 _"KILLIAN STOP"_ Emma cried, reaching and slamming into the barrier, lashing out at it desperately with her magic. She didn't know what he was doing but she could tell it was going to be bad.

Killian saw then Gold himself, making his way through the people from the other direction, frowning at him. But not stopping him. Killian saw Gold light up at the sight of the fully charged hat, and the only explanation Killian had for Gold failing to act against him, was he believed that Killian had requested the barrier to protect him and the hat from Gold. Probably thought he was about to sell Gold out, which was of course what Killian had hoped the dark one would think.

He opened his mouth to say that Gold has his heart, but Gold beat him to it, quietly ordering him to remain silent. He would not crush his heart until he got that hat, so Killian knew he had no threat yet from him. Not with so many witnesses, Belle one of them, appearing from behind him. 

Emma turned from the barrier that she could not defeat and ran to where Regina stood demanding she release the barrier and let her in. 

Regina, with her strength, looked at Killian who shook his head no. Regina stood strong against Emmas attempt to stop her. Killian counted on her having no difficulty allowing his death for the greater good. A wave of understanding passed between them. Regina realized what he was about to do, and her magic would protect any bystanders. The look in her eyes made it clear she was determined to help him see this out. Not out of malice, but because it would save the rest of them. 

Knowing he had only so little time until the Crocodile figured it out he quickly pulled the pin out of the grenade, shoved it into the hat, and then covered it with his body. He had only the briefest seconds left before death overcame him. At least it was at his own hands and not the dark ones. 

He didn't look at Gold, even though he was having his revenge finally after all and the old him would have wanted to savor the look on his foes face when he realized what was about to happen to the hat. It wasn't about the revenge, that was just an added bonus. It was about love. He looked at Emma, blew her a kiss goodbye. His last thought was  simply of his love for her.

And everything went black as the bomb exploded from underneigh him. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**LIAM (PRESENT)**

He wanted to help her, against his own reason, and her could not help but admire her, and the strength of character it must have taken, to come up here alone, ready to face the sea devil himself, shoulders back and head on.

She was beautiful to be sure, and he could admire that in a detached type of way, but that was not what moved him to want to complicate his life and assist her.

It was the unusual combination of her strength and vulnerability. She was tough this one, with her magic, her stiff spine and fierce determination. She had not once shown fear, although her eyes shone with enough intelligence that he knew she understood the risks she was taking, she just did not care.

She was a force, he could tell, unmanned by fear, but harmed instead by her own open heart. A warrior, but wounded.

And yet sensitive to his own pain. He made only the smallest comment of being a prisoner himself, and she had caught that and latched on, promising to assist him to his own freedom.

Her sensitivity to his situation seem to shine in her eyes, and he could tell that she meant it, although he knew that his simple wish to be freed into the proper death he should have anyways was too big a dream to even hope for. He should have truly died and been gone, and that was taken from him, trapped in this life of in between. 

He sympathized with this unnamed man she loved, if he was similarly dead, but not quite dead, dead. 

He also felt strangely bonded to her immediately. At first he thought it was just the relief of an actual live human to talk to after decades in the sea, alone with a villain he despised.  

Yet, it did not take him long to concede that it was more than that, she touched him in someway, with her passion and her stories. He was always a sucker for a love story. He wished he was still capable of such a base emotion as lust, as it would at least have given him an excuse to how he felt about this green eyed woman before him, but it wasn't that type of bond.

More the feeling of family.

Like a sister. 

He shook that off as silly, although it stuck in his head anyways, fitting his emotion. Inevitably, the thought of family turned his own mind to the only loving family he had truly  known. His brother. 

How he loved his brother, despite his disappointment in him. 

Once every ten years, for one evening, he was allowed a single day of freedom, and he used it every decade to search for him, to see him again, to try to warn him of falling to his own fate. 

He could travel realms in this state with a simple thought, but he still rarely was able to find him. Only twice in 300 years. His beloved brother had turned pirate in his grief, and he was so horrified at the change during the first time he had not been able to make the next step and actually approach in his current form. 

It took another 190 years for the next opportunity, and this time, he could give no warning at all, his brother frozen, with other's awaiting the end of some type of curse. 

A pirate. A villain. So different from the boy he loved. So alone.

He had never been tempted to sacrifice his own brother to the devil before, to delegate him to his own version of hell with him, as he had been, ferrying the dead to where ever the dead went. He did not know where one went when they died, having been snatched from true death himself, on the crossing. He had not thought to hide.

Captain Hook, as he called himself had lived a long time, and would die eventually. Maybe sacrificing him for this woman, to reunite her with her nameless love would somehow help redeem him back to the brother he had loved so in the past. 

He would die eventually anyways. And neither of them would continue to be alone. 

Killian would not escape when he ultimately died any more than Liam had been able to.

He heard himself say:

_"It may be possible if the heart lives. He guards the gates between the worlds, transports souls between them. If the heart lives, it is possible for him to bring  this man you love's soul back, and once both the soul and living heart are reunited with the body he would live again....:"_

He watched her blossom with the simple hope that this brought but questioned she would be able to actually face what he would need to ask of her. 

" _Wait, wait, don't get excited"_ Liam cautioned  _"He will not be swayed by love and a pretty face like me, he will not be willing to help without getting what he wants.."_

_"I will do it, what he wants, I will pay the price"_

_"No love, you don't understand, it is THE price. A life for a life"  "If he gives you back your love, you will need to bring him another, a particular person to him to die"_

I am sorry brother, he thought, I am sorry to betray you for this stranger, but something in me tells me that I must. That this person is meaningful. He wrestled with his pain at what he was about to do, but felt deeply the need to try to make a difference in this story. 

_"The savior will have to murder someone for him, not just anyone, the person who **I love**  the most"_

There was no other option, no other way to get the monster that lurked below to help this woman with her beloved. He only had broken the rules once ever before, the day he ripped Liam himself from full death. He would not break the rules for anything else but this. 

For as evil as Davy Jones was, as wicked as he could be, he never broke a deal, and would only break a rule for only what he wanted most in the world. 

To reunite and enslave his children with him in his prison at the bottom of the sea. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess since it is no surprise, I will bring in his voice early in the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

**EMMA**

Emma closed her eyes in defeat.

There was not much that Emma would not do to bring Killian back to her, to everyone again, but he had asked the one thing she was certain she could not accomplish, even for Hook.

She could not trade a life, for a life. She had seen the regret first hand that Snow had faced, having done this very thing by killing Cora and could hear her mother's voice in her head urging her that there was always another way, a harder way perhaps, but always another way.

She felt the tears sting her eyes, in frustration of her failure, glancing slightly embarrassed a the moisture at the ghostly man beside her. 

A part of her whispered "for Killian" and she knew he would likely do it for her, but he too would have suffered from such a decision. 

Any real hope of Emma being able to save Killian this way was crushed down completely by the memory of Killian's last words to her about not going dark and giving into revenge. He had to have know then he was leaving her, and she knew without a doubt he would not want to live at the expense of another. Especially if it blackened Emma's own heart/.

 _"I can not do that, I can not kill an innocent, however tempting"_ she said at last, and her new friend beside her did not look the least bit surprised by this declaration.

" _What if it was a bad person, what if it was their time?"_  

" _You said this was the person you love the most, so how are they bad?"_ His eyes clouded as he thought of the person, his emotions playing across his face, sighing deeply at whatever it was that he recalled.

_"Sometimes even the ones we love do bad things if they are left too alone, without love"_

She thought of all things, Regina, who was as bad as they got at one point in time, when at the heart of her rage, she really wanted to be good, all she really needed to be lighter was love. And of course, she thought of Killian, who thought he had changed for her, but really changed for himself as well. 

 _"If you love them, why have me bring them here to die?"_ she questioned

_"I am tired of being alone. I am tired of him being alone. I don't know that it will be that bad, as long as we are together." "He is not well now anyways, last I saw on his own. Maybe I can help heal him."  "and at the very least it will help you. I feel unnaturally compelled to assist you."_

_"Him? "_ she could not help but ask

_"My brother". "We had a very tough childhood, and when our father disappeared one day, we assumed abandonment, we could not have known what had overcome him, what he turned into, the horror he became."_

He had listened to her story, and Emma felt connected to him, and encouraged him to tell his own, gesturing with her hands.

_"I was a Captain, he was my lieutenant and we sailed to seas together on our ship, until my own stupid mistake in Neverland cost me my own life, and him a piece of who he was..."_

And suddenly, just like that Emma felt like the wind was knocked out of her chest, it ached to the point that she was winded as her mind raced to fit together pieces she had missed.

The sea demon was Davy Jones, and she hadn't even thought of a connection.  _Jones._

And this man before her, in what she now realized was a military uniform had died on a brother in Neverland. At least she understood with clarity why he had seemed so very very familiar.

 _"Liam?"_ she breathed out, unable to stop herself, processing what this all meant and the irony that he was proposing she kill Killian to save Killian. 

His eyes widened in shock, and he stepped back a little, searching her face, and Emma could tell that he could see that she had figured out something meaningful.

" _Do we know each other?"_ He questioned, and Emma could do nothing but clutch Killian's heart closer to her, her mind racing as to what to do, whether she could trust him when he had just proposed she kill the very person she was desperate to save.

 _"Liam JONES"_ she cried, emphasizing the JONES this time and he nodded, his head tilted to the side, assessing her. 

"I _s Davy Jones your father? Is that why he has enslaved you with him_?" Again he nodded.

She paced up and down, fretting about what was to be done. A memory flooded her brain then, from New York, standing outside the police station, with Killian telling her to trust her gut, it would tell her what to do.

And she trusted this man, who Killian had loved so much he could barely talk about, even to her. 

 _"Would you fight for his happiness, this brother of yours if you could, even against your father?"_ " She watched him carefully this time, struggling with the interference of the strength of her own emotion to use her super power to make sure his answer was a truthful one.

She did not need it. 

He looked at her with an expression of such sincerity that it could not be rationally questioned. 

_"Without hesitation."_

_"He is my little brother. I would give up my life for him, if I had a life left to sacrifice."_

She nodded, the decision made. To trust this man and let him in. 

 _"You never asked me his name..."_ she said and she watched as Liam struggled to figure out where all this was going, how she appeared to veer off topic. She saw the moment that the comprehension hit him.

" _No it can not be...."_

_"Ask me his name Liam, this man I love so dearly, that saved our Town, that gave himself up for his love of me..."_

She saw him swallow, and watched the competing emotions of horror and hope dance across his features. And finally, almost in a whisper came

" _What is his name"_

She smiled at him, both sad and hopeful, confident in the alley she was about to make in her impossible fight.

_"His name is Killian Jones"_


	5. Chapter 5

**EMMA (TWO WEEKS AGO)**

The spell had hit, but she was unaffected by it, thanks to the yellow ribbon stuck to her wrist. Everywhere around her in the centre of the town they were fighting each other, brother against brother, friend against friend. It was chaos, and it she started grabbing at the people she knew, trying to separate them, looking for her parents, for Killian, when suddenly she saw what was occurring in the centre of it all.

The Snow Queen stood there, her very body language indicating she was about to strike, and Killian, somehow, against all reason unaffected by the curse.

She made her way to him as fast as she could, blocking those that would attack her. She could feel Elsa behind her, trying to follow.

Oh God, not Killian. She was too scared to even fully panic.

She watched him as he pulled out a hat of some sort... really? was that Mickey's hat? what was he hiding from her? and in the time it took her to even process that, the Snow Queen was gone, sucked into the hat, taking with her the curse.

All around her the fighting changed to laughter as everyone snapped out of their rage and embraced those around them. Emma stopped for a second to savour it, to smile.

She looked at Killian but saw something in his eyes, that gave her pause, that rocked her to her very core. She believed her heart actually missed a few beats. His eyes were wrong, he was focusing on something and he certainly was not celebrating with the rest of them. Instead he looked determined but defeated.

She watched him, the strange magic hat glowing in his hand turn to Regina and he screamed at her  _"Regina, I need the strongest barrier you can manage around me and fast"_ and Regina complied, fast and furiously, raising a clear barrier between Killian and the town.

She thought of how he had behaved so off the last time they had seen each other in the station, how it had felt as though he was kissing her goodbye, memorizing her. She had thought that it was just the stress of the Snow Queen, and she ignored her gut and had clearly missed something far more serious going on with Killian. She suddenly had the worst feeling he was about to die. She could not think rationally why a force field barrier was needed. She redoubled her efforts to reach him.

Emma's cried _"Killian STOP",_ but he ignored her, his hands moving, focused on his task.

 _"KILLIAN STOP"_ Emma cried, again, with feeling, reaching and slamming into the barrier, pounding on it with her fist, and then her magic desperately. She struggled for words to try to stop him. When he ignored her, she turned to Regina, to try to stop her that way, not even understanding what was happening, but knowing....just knowing...

Regina would not wield, and she turned back to Killian just in time to see him fall over the hat, sheltering with it with her body, and blowing her one last kiss.

She tried to scream out that she loved him, but her voice did not make the words, they stuck in her throat in horror, in fear, in the moment of it all.

And just like that he was gone. Blow across the barrier into a thousand different pieces.

All around her there were screams, and tears and then silence. Horrible, horrible silence at what Killian had just done.

Regina acting fast to clean up the mess that used to be him, used her magic to form him back together, into one full piece, melting any seams, so he appeared simply asleep. Regina took charge for him when all others failed to move, gathering up the remnants of the hat, knowing that the magic would still exist in some form in them, and with a swipe of her hand, removing them from whoever they belonged too's grasp, hiding them further. To deal with later.

Emma watched Regina do all this is shock, looked at the faces of everyone around them, and just crawled to him, from the spot she had fallen when he had exploded, to where he now lay, still dead, but thanks to Regina in one piece.

Her grief was so deep, so raw, she was not even crying. She ran her hands down the sruff of his face, laid her head on the chest already cold from death and finally had the courage, too late to say the words

 _"I love you"_ her voice shook with such emotion she did not even recognize it.

She cupped his face in her hands pressing her lips with all the raw emotion that she felt against his own, again and again, willing true love to intervene and bring him back to her.

 _"Killian come back to me"_ she begged, kissing him one last time, before simply resting her head over his chest and closing her eyes to it all, wallowing in the pain. Her brain turned off to everything but her own deep grief, the sounds and people turning not one meaningless blur as she brushed off the touches and words of those stepping in and trying to comfort her.

She had no idea how long she laid like that, one minute? one hour? so deeply wounded she still was not even capable of the release that tears could bring. She had lost Neal, Graham and even Walsh, but this one felt different. Worse. And she was so angry that only in his death was she able to admit, even to herself the endless love she had for him. She did not feel like this was a wound that could heal, rather one she would simply need to learn to live with, with its permanent damage.

When she finally opened her eyes, ready for the next step, ready to face the world, everyone had left but one person, and not the one that she would have expected. Standing ackwardly in the corner, staring up at the sky and waiting for her patiently was Regina, of all people.

There was no sass in her eyes, only sorrow.

_"Its time to move him to my crypt Emma"_

And Emma nodded, allowing her mind to start to work again, to function with thought other than her loss.

 _"What was he doing?"_ She asked Regina, suddenly allowing herself to question what had occurred. What was the hat he lost his life to destroy? How was he not effected by the spell? Why did he hide it from her? Questions, so many questions raced through her brain, and she embraced them, happy for a distraction from her pain.

_"I don't know Emma, but that hat was powerful magic and not mine or Ingrid's"_

" _Emma, did you notice anything off?"_ Yes- she thought, yes she most certainly did, playing back his death in her mind. It was more than just the funny way he had been acting, clearly knowing of his own plan to die, but two things were wrong with  what happened WHEN he died, Emma has just been too distracted from her grief to examine them until now.

One- she had looked around when he died desperately for help, and had seen the shocked and horrified faces everywhere, on everyone. But one face seemed unnaturally distraught- Gold. She replayed it in her mind again and he had seemed as much in pain as her, where instead he should have been hiding his pleasure at his enemies death.

Two- When Killian died, and exploded, there should have been blood, but there was no blood, as in not pumping through his veins as in...........

 _"Regina, does Killian have his heart?"_ Emma asked suddenly and Regina approached, plunging her hand into his chest, and coming out empty.

Oh no you didn't, Emma thought, the rage flushing through her, the hot anger.

She looked at Regina and at the same time they said

" _Rumple"_

Emma's eyes flashed. The dark one was going to give her back his heart and then pay.

Oh yes, the evil little shit was going down for this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**LIAM**

He both hated and loved talking about his brother, with both the pain of his loss and subsequent transformation but then also the happy memories, their closeness, his loyalty all racing and competing in his mind for dominance. 

He also wondered how this woman knew him suddenly, how she could have figured out his name, when he had spent her lifetime, and the lifetime of her generations before trapped at the bottom of the sea.

 _"You never asked me his name..."_ And he struggle figure out where all this was going, how she appeared to veer off topic. They had gone from the topic of his brother back to her love for some reason, but he felt her excitement, saw something change for her, far deeper than her simple recognition of him and knowledge of his name.

Was Killian and her connected somehow? And suddenly a thought occurred to him, however unlikely.

" _No it can not be...."_

_"Ask me his name Liam, this man I love so dearly, that saved our Town, that gave himself up for his love of me..."_

He  swallowed, afraid to ask and be wrong, afraid to ask and be right. She stood there and just looked at him with those green eyes of hers, sharing and understanding his pain.

He liked her, and he wanted to help her. So finally he asked softly

" _What is his name"_

She smiled at him, with competing emotions, with the joy and the suffering that they shared.

_"His name is Killian Jones"_

 He had guessed it in advance, and yet it still hit him hard, her words slamming into him, and he would have described himself as breathless over it, if he wasn't dead and could be capable of breath in the first place. He shut his eyes to process it all, the coincidence and irony not lost on him.

But was it that-- something in his head whispered, or simply fate.

Fate that had brought her here to call on him, to join them together in their fight to have Killian Jones survive again against all odds.

When he recovered he looked at her again, trying to lighten the mood with a smile, saying simply

" _Well done little  brother"_ And they both laughed a little, breaking the tension.

But he said it again to himself, admiring her. She must have given him quite the chase, as everything in her cried that she was not the type to be easily won.

_"You don't seem the pirate type"_

_"Have you not heard the story of the pirate and the princess? "_ She said to him, her eyes teasing.

He answered her more seriously

 _"Is that was he still is, a pirate? Is that what you are a princess?_ And he wondered at their story.

 _"I am many things, a savoir, a princess, a little lost girl...."_ she shrugged, _"not one thing defines me"  "And he will always be part pirate, but he is also more than that."_

She pulled his brothers heart out of her bag and showed it to him, beating, living in her hands, as she touched it so gingerly with love.

_"Look at his heart, so red, no darkness... despite it all still red with love..."_

The sight of his brothers heart moved him, and he would have had tears, if he was solid enough to accomplish such a thing.

She paced a little again, in thought, and he could almost hear the plan shape in her head.

_"Is there any way you can help me, come back with me and devise a plan?"_

He started to shake his head no until he realized what day it was tomorrow, marvelling at the timing of it all.

_"As fate would happen, I am able to break free, one day every ten years, from sun down, to sun down, for 24 hours only"_

She smiled at him and added

_"Let me guess, sun down tonight, starts the day?"_

" _Yes"_

And they looked at each other for a moment, and it occurred to Liam he should have been overwhelmed by the impossible task before them, scared of an existence with his father when the devil inevitably discovered his betrayal. He should have been shaking with it, terrified.

But as he looked at this woman, with her fierce determination and thought of the turn of fate that had brought her to him on the one day in a decade he could break free and help.....

He felt nothing but hope.

He was going to see his brother breathe again, against his odds.

And if they could do it fast enough in time for him to be solid.

Solid enough to hug.

_"I am going to call him and start it all..."_

_"He is too dangerous........."_ Liam warned

 _"I have insurance"_ she claimed and she pulled out a vial of dust, of debris of some kind. It looked harmless, and Liam had no chance to ask further, as before he could as much as call out another warning she began.

She blew on her horn again, and Liam braced for it, winching at the horror that was about to rise from the depths of the sea floor.

He had shared his isolated existence with no one but him since his "death" and he still was never ready for how he looked, in daylight, with the sun glinting of all his miscellaneous dead and rotting bits.

It should have been terrifying. He was bone and flesh and rot, all in a jumbled heap of horror. His eyes were red, just red like blood and little pieces of decay fell of his body as he moved. The water sliced down and off his flesh as he emerged from his watery grave taking further bits of him with him.

And the smell, oh god the smell. Liam was dead, but the few times in which he had allowed some living sailor see him he watched as grown man either lost their meal or emptied their bowels at the sight.

Davy was used to fear, and expected it for good reason.

He did not get it from this woman.

She stood there calmly, her eyes widening at the sight and then watering at the smell stating only " _Really?"_ in a resigned voice of one used to such surprises.

 _"_ _Who dares summon me from my rest"_ He screeched at her, livid at her presumption, and she clutched at her vial again, her hands glowed white with her magic, but did not take a single step back from him. Stared at him right in those red, red eyes of his.

Well done little brother, he thought again, to himself this time at the woman he had chosen for himself, and managed somehow to win this type of bravery, of loyalty he could only marvel at.

 _"Emma Swan"_ she said, boldly, and she did one thing, that no person had ever done to Davy Jones since the moment he was transformed from man to monster.

She smiled at him.

Liam almost laughed at the comical look on his face at that--- and then she said

_"I am here to make a deal"_

 


	7. Chapter 7

**EMMA (Two weeks ago)**

No blood, why the hell had there been no blood?

 _"Regina, does Killian have his heart?"_ Emma asked suddenly and Regina approached, plunging her hand into his chest, and coming out empty.

Oh no you didn't, Emma thought, the rage flushing through her, the hot anger.

She looked at Regina and at the same time they said

" _Rumple"_

Emma's eyes flashed. The dark one was going to give her back his heart and then pay.

And pay dearly.

She was going to strike back at him with the two things he loved most, his power, and Belle, and likely in that order, poor Belle. Emma wondered if power was an item that could be held, could be kissed, if that would not have been Gold's true love instead, warming him in the night. Any good will the man had with her from defeating Pan was gone.

Killian's speech about not giving into revenge tried to force its way into her mind and she pushed it back, determined. She would get her revenge, but not as Killian had. She would not cross the lines that would darken her in the process, she would do it in a way so that it would be just. Penalty for a crime. She was the Sheriff after all, and it was her duty as such to correct a wrong. She simply would not lose 300 years to it.

No a single week should do fine.

She would not kill him despite her strong feelings right now on that subject, other than in her mind, but she would make him feel true loss.

Oh yes, he would lose. He would give her Killian's heart. 

She allowed herself a minute of imagination, of murdering him in increasingly visual ways. The simplest, impaling him somehow on the dagger that control him was her personal favorite. Somehow using Killian's hook in a creative way would also be a nice tribute.

Her mind began to form a plan. She felt stronger somehow, knowing that Gold would have to account for his crime against the one she had loved. Magic is not the only thing with a price, she vowed, so is evil. 

Oh God, Killian. She mourned again, wishing she could cry, but feeling too deeply still to do so. There was such a sharp ache in her chest she should have Regina rip her heart out for a while, to help her focus on her task.

How could he leave her just when she finally had been convinced of his own special talent to survive against all odds.... although- she amended- in fairness to him, he did survive a little, with his heart hopefully still beating in Gold's hands somewhere...

Wait- with his heart still BEATING? 

NO.

No, it would be impossible.

It was insane.

It was impossible to bring someone back from the dead. Except that Neal had done so with Rumple, and the Blue Fairy walked out of her own coffin.

Yes. yes. yes. yes. Killian, come back to me. 

 _"Regina"_ she said spinning to look hopefully at the woman, her heart racing and her hope shinning in her eyes " _if Killian's heart survived is there a way for him to come back to me?"_

 _"I don't know"_ Regina said, giving it some thought,  _"but it maybe. The heart is the most vital organ, if it survived there might be a chance.... you will have to research it"_

 _"And the ashes?_ Emma asked, her brain racing  _"Can we use them?"_

Regina looked at Emma thoughtfully,  _"If you can figure out what the hat did exactly, and what it was, yes, I might be able to find away to use them..."_

 _"Emma, about Killian's death... I am s...."_ Regina tried, choking on the word sorry, too unfamiliar to her to get out fully. 

She didn't need to. Her consideration in putting him back into one piece and her very presence her beside her while she suffered spoke louder than anything.

Regina looked away, uncomfortable with her own emotion, and Emma did not begrudge her for her part in letting Killian die, knowing that she was trying to do the right thing, just as she had been with Marian. 

 _"I understand Regina, just like with me, with Marian"_ A moment of understanding and friendship passed between them, and Emma would have hugged her, if Regina had been the hugging type. Instead they both stared at each other uncomfortably, hands in their pockets until 

 _"Bring his body back to the Crypt, take care of him for me"_ Emma instructed

_"I have some research to do, and I know just the person to help me do it."_

_"Belle"_

 

_\--------_

Emma went home to rest first, to clear her head, to allow Henry, Snow, David and even Elsa to try to comfort her despite all she really wanted was to be alone. But they were hurting for her, and a little themselves, especially Charming, at the loss of a friend, and she gritted her teeth and bore their love despite her instinct to push them all away.

She said nothing of the heart that still might beat, said nothing of her plans against Gold. She could not stand to have them hope and equally couldn't stand if rejected the possibility.

So she sat their quietly, accepting their nurturing as them hummed around her in the awkwardly, on egg shells. She tried to force herself to welcome it, the hugs from Henry, the food from Snow, the strong pats on her arm from her father and the sympathy in Elsa's eyes.

And in the end it helped, as when she was finally let alone, in bed that night she progressed in her grief to the point she could cry, until her pillow was drenched in her tears.

 

________

If Belle was surprised to see her at the library the next morning, she was too polite to say, happily accepting Emma's request to help.

She did not tell her about Rumple and his part in it all.

At least not yet.

Belle had not seen the hat from her angle in the crowd yesterday, and they started on that first, searching the books for any reference to it.

When Emma found it suddenly after hours of silent work, they both devoured the information in collective horror. For Belle knew that hat from Anna, and how it collected magical beings, and Emma suddenly understood the panic of Killian's face when she had almost given up her magic.

She had almost lost more than her magic to Gold after all.

That bastard.

Belle did not need to be told who had the hat, she knew in her gut, but was still destroyed to hear the words

 _"He tried to kill me with it Belle, at this big mansion on the edge of town"_ And Emma felt bad at the grief on her face, but she deserved to know the truth. She was hurting Belle to strike against Gold, but her heart was not darkened to do so as she was also doing Belle the ultimate favour by releasing her from her illusions about the man that she married.

" _My honeymoon home"_ She cried wounded

Emma paused letting that sink in, before adding

_"There is more Belle, we need to research if we can bring someone back from the dead if their heart still lives..."_

There were tears in Belle's eyes when she said

_"Oh God... what did he do"_

_"He took Killian's heart Belle... and I want it back"_

_"How can I help you with that?"_

_"The dagger Belle, I need you to command him to give me back the heart, I can not risk it being crushed.."_

Belle nodded shakily, emboldened by her pain, her own crushing disappointment at what he had done.

She disappeared for a second, returning back with the dagger, holding it out and commanding

_"Dark One, I command you to bring me Killian's heart"_

and again when there was nothing, more desperately this time

_"Dark One, I command you to bring me Killian's heart"_

That shit, Emma thought coming to the same realization as Belle at the same time.

The dagger was a fake, he had been dishonest even to his true love. Power his clear mistress. 

Well, he was losing Belle now, she thought, and her conscious was clear despite the warm satisfaction of revenge.

He really brought this on himself.

Belle looked at her, hurt, rage, pain, fury all dancing in her eyes

" _Tell me what to do"_


	8. Chapter 8

**EMMA**

 

As he emerged from the oceans depths, Emma prepared herself for the worst. Stood ground against the stench of him that tried to knock her over. She felt he eyes water despite her efforts but other than a " _really"_ and sighed at yet another monster.

 _"_ _Who dares summon me from my rest"_ He screeched at her, livid at her presumption, and she felt her hands go wild with magic and she clutched at the vial of remaining ashes from the hat for protection. She stiffened her spine and stood her ground. For Killian.

She was going to get him back, and she knew without a doubt he would have done the same for her. It was time to introduce herself.

 _"Emma Swan"_ she said, boldly, and determined to treat this creature differently from the start, to show him the strength she was beginning to understand she had inside her, so she forced herself to greet him with a smile and continue.......

_"I am here to make a deal"_

From what Emma knew of Gold, and Emma knew about her research about Davy, despite being villains, they had something in common, a code, that they would not break a deal, and this was if she could play her cards right, his weakness. Shewould use this against him as she had done to Gold.

She could not help but smile at the thought of Gold and the fate she had left him to without sacrificing a piece of herself to the process. The sea demon continued to stare at the mere sight of a smile, and she liked that it unnerved him happy for any advantage however small.

 _"What could you possibly offer me?"_ He snarled, and Emma tried not to wince at the bits of flesh that flew off of him while he did it, and the renewed stench as his breath, if the dead had breath that is, went spiralling into her face.

Liam altered his position to come between them, almost unconsciously, and Emma smiled at his gesture of protection. There were elements of him, now that she looked that reminded her of Killian, but his posture, his eyes his very spirit made her think of someone else she loved, her father Charming. He did not have Killian's naughtiness, impulsiveness, his flirt. He had David's strong moral code, more black and white, less grey. A man of honour.

She looked back to Davy, her mind working, praying she could make it all work and said

_"I am the savoir, I am here to bring you your happy ending if you help bring me mine"_

And from those red evil eyes came a snort of disbelief

_"And you just expect me to believe that, to believe you?"_

She smiled at him again, disarming him.

 _"We can make a deal, a contract, that we can not lie to each other. We can control how we respond, and perhaps not disclose, but never lie"_   Emma needed to know without a doubt that it was possible, for him to find Killian's soul, to bring it back to his body, to give him life again before she wasted time on what was likely going to be a complicated plan. She needed him to believe her as well. If trusted her her to be telling the truth it was far easier to manipulate him into bringing Killian back.... Without taking him away immediately after again.

She did not just have to save Killian now, she had Liam to think of as well.

 _"Deal"_ The sea devil said extending his hand to bind the contract with their magic, and Emma gave into the wince this time as her hand touched what she assumed was supposed to be his own, soft and gushy, like squeezing a dead sewer rat. She though longingly of the hand sanitizer in the car. As they shook she felt the magic race up her arm, and saw something similar to him, binding both of them to the deal.

 _"Now what can you possibly offer me that would tempt me?"_ Davy said, likely to curious about a human brave enough to touch him to not give into it.

 _"I will bring your son to you"_ and when Davy looked at Liam in confusion, she added _"no the other son" "Killian Jones"_

_"You know where he is?"_

_"Yes"_

_"For what in exchange?"_

_"The man I love died, but his heart survived, I need you to summon his soul so that I can return it to his body"  "Is this possible?"_

He was quiet for a moment, in thought, until

" _Yes, it would break a rule, which is different from a deal, and I have only done this once before, with Liam here"_ He gestured towards Liam who continued his stance between them again.

" _But I would need your man in front of me where I can see him, and I would want Killian here first as well."_

Which of course would be tricky, Emma thought sadly, when they were one and the same. But when there was a will, and Emma was determined.

" _What about if the heart had not lived, but he was trapped in between for some reason?"_ She asked, thinking of course of Liam

_"Could you save him then?"_

He looked at her with certainty, no doubt upon his face and replied simply

" _No"_

_"There would be no hope for him then"_

Emma felt nothing but sadness that it might not be possible to give Liam back the life that he deserved after hundreds of years in servitude. She would try to find another way for him.

 _"Bring him here before sunset tomorrow and we will see"_ Davy said, dismissing her suddenly, returning slowing back into the sea.

The second he was out of sight she ran to the car for that sanitizer, taking her time with it, searching her purse for perfume or anything that could improve the smell that she felt certain had been absorbed by her very pores.

Liam stayed behind on the hill top and by the time Emma returned to him, the sun was starting to set and the transformation for him began.

He shined almost in the evening sky as his invisible chains to his father broke for the 24 hours that they would have, and his skin turned from translucent to solid vibrant man.

He was handsome and real suddenly, as he turned towards her and said

_"Emma you know you can not save me"_

_"I am going to try"_

_"Saving Killian is enough for me"_

_"I am going to try"_

_"You are going to fail"_

She smiled at him sadly, worried he was right, the barrier of death simply too permanent to overcome. It was time to go home and make a plan, it was time to go home and fetch what was left of Killian.

She held her hand out to him and smiled,

" _Lets go home and met the rest of our family"_

 


	9. Chapter 9

**DAVY JONES**

He sunk back into the water, thinking of Killian, and him being close in his grasp after all these years. Of the blond woman who was so confident that even Davy, against reason felt that she might be able to accomplish the task that had alluded him for so long.

Killian. His youngest  son.

And thinking of him, made him think of the past.

He was not always so evil, he was a good man once, and he loved those boys in a way that he could then, with a whole and properly beating heart. He was a Captain himself, the lead ship of the kings navy, when the monster attacked him that day, devouring him in a way that left him a shattered piece of his former self.

Once he was an honourable man, and he tried to raise his boys that way.

But that was long ago.

No one understood the pain his body was in, constantly, such deep physical pain as his body rotted around him and decayed, enough to turn the kindest man evil. He lashed out at those around him for his grief, his suffering. He was stuck in this purgatory, this permanent hell.

Only causing pain to others helped briefly release his own. He cared not for them when no one cared for him. He thrived and fed on their terror.

He piloted the ship between life and death, beating and torturing them on the way. None of it stopped the anguish he felt in what was used to be his heart. Black and useless, the only small portion with remaining life, the tiny fraction that still beat red, beat red for them alone.

His motherless children, abandoned on the docks as he sailed away, not understanding he fled for their own protection as his heart deteriorated in his own chest.

He had only one good day in the last 300 years, one day without the constant torture. After ten years of servitude, he had a single day off, and he had seen them, the men that they had become, strong and true, but most importantly together, and it had almost seemed worth it. He had not called out to them, did not want them at that time to see the demon he had become, but watched them from afar, feeling something akin to pride.

And certainly love.Only on that one day had he been capable of that.

But 24 hours passed quick and it was back to the hell, turning darker every day in the unjustness of his suffering.

When Liam died before another ten years could pass, before even one more day of peace simply watching them could occur, he felt to selfish to let him go deciding to hold on to him, one of only two sources of his pleasure, hoping he could heal his heart and help him become a better man.

He failed, and continued to lash out at others, rewarded with his own child's hate and contempt for him, watching his own sons suffering.

It turned him more than a little mad, he knew, and he tortured his son in punishment for denying him his love, and Liam bore it all without losing himself in the process. It both angered and pleased him. 

Liam thought he heldhim only out of hate and on somedays this was true. But Davy gave him the only thing he could to ease his suffering other than letting him descend into death, his one day every ten years of freedom.

That and his determination to add Killian to the family again, to bring them both some comfort in each other while he selfishly held them prisoner in the depths. In a mind addled by 300 years of chronic anguish, he somehow thought it would stop if they could only be together....

He thought of this Emma, who had failed to ask a critical question.

He thought of Liam standing between them protecting her, when his loyalty should be with him. Hardened against this Emma for the simple fact that Liam felt a bond to her that should have been with him.

With all magic came a price, although he would return this soul to her man in return for Killian, and he fully planned to imprison Killian with Liam, in the world between living and dead. But to  return a soul meant sacrificing another soon after, to true death. A life for a life. She had not thought of the price, assuming it was Killian. He would raise this man from the dead, just in time for their eyes to sparkle, to celebrate the joy of returning to each other...He would watch that first embrace...

Then he would crush her before her lovers eyes, stuffing out her life, grinding down her bones, and giving fate the soul it would demand in return.

The grief would be so deep it would alievate his own pain. He could only gleefully imagine the depths of her loves dispair as he survived against all odds only to then lose her to true full death in return. So tragic, it was delicious, he could almost taste it. Feast on it.

He would have chuckled manically, but he was underwater, so that would be ridiculous.

Emma Swan, prepare to die.

And he would have both his sons.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me please... The next chapter should be lighter Liam against the modern world.......


	10. Chapter 10

**EMMA**

Getting him in the car was a 15 minute ordeal. As much as Killian Jones adapted quickly to new situations, Liam panicked. A military Captain, he loved structure and rules and had been stuck in the same daily routine of servitude for 300 years. He did not do change well.

The yellow car was a mysterious beast to him, and he had to inspect it in detail before he was finally, reluctantly prepared to enter. Emma tried to be patient, showing him the engine,  explaining it to him the best she could, and another fight ensued when he realized she intended, not him to captain it. If Killian was old fashioned, well his brother was worse.

When she finally had him settled and buckled in the ordeal started all over again when her radio turned on with her engine.

Trying to explain how a radio worked was too much for her temper by then, just letting him his misapprehension that it was magic.

Food from the gas station when she needed to refuel was worse, with most items rejected until the more familiar sight of dried beef or jerky. You would think that a man who had not eaten in ten years would be grateful for what he got.

She was irritated enough to give him a coke and a bag of ranch Doritos just to laugh at the look on his face as he tried to consume it.

And bluster about making a lady pay what to him seemed insane prices.

But he choked it down for her, and her patience returned with his genuine effort.

And suddenly, perhaps only to break the silence he began to tell her about their childhood,not the tragic bits but the funny in between moments of adventure. Killian the little brother, who in his loyalty would follow him to the ends of the earth.

She shared as well the good bits, the Killian who followed her across realms and even time. Him punching himself out in the past out of jealousy, her habit of cuffing him and trying to leave him behind.

_"When did you realize you loved him..."_

_"it crept up on me, and I loved him long before I admitted to myself.... I could not form the words until...."_

_"until I watched him die"_

_"He knew, I am sure of it, and loved you in return to follow you so"_

Emma was grateful for his attempt to comfort and was warmed by his words. Then he tried to eat another Dorito, and the disgusted look on his face broke the tension in the car and they both broke into laughter.

When they reached the apartment about 30 minutes later, it was fully dark, the sun set,and the apartment was empty.

They were out looking for her likely, she realized, a bitter part of her thinking it served them right for they were the ones that confiscated her phone once she got it back from Gold, just because she may have played the message she discovered from Killian before his death more than once, more like ten times (an hour)

They did not think it was heathy, and she vanquished it to appease them, as long as she still had his heart, returned to her as well by then without their knowledge.

As they entered the apartment, the size of the task she still faced hit her, and she poured herself and Liam a large glass of rum, to relax them and in honor of his brother.

She just assumed he would pay attention to what it was first, but after the "horror"of Coke, and ten years of thirst, he tried to gulp it down in one huge mouthful, spewing it back up and all over his white Captain shirt when understanding of the contents   Hit him.

" _this is devils drink, what are you doing"_ he cried horrified and Emma quickly swallowed her own rum before she laughed it up to a similar fate. From the wrinkle of his nose the man clearly did not approve of alcohol.

 _"Are you sure you are related to Hook, he drinks this stuff like its water"_ and she smiled as he stared down at his shirt in horror, clearly not able to tolerate the stain. As if to emphasize the difference further he declared  _"I need a change of clothes"_  when his brother was content to wear the same thing for decades.

She showed him to her room to change, and without much thought pillaged David's clothing for him. She picked a wrinkled shirt for fun. 

He was too prude (really?) to change his shirt and compromise a "lady" so he was still upstairs when Snow and David and Elsa trailed into the apartment suddenly.

" _Emma"_ Snow cried relieved, hugging her, and then " _whatever you are up to, this needs to stop Emma, he is gone "_

At the same time Liam made a thump from her bedroom, coming down the stairs, unable to navigate a simple modern zipper.

He paused at the sight of them, halfway down the stairs, and tried to cover his chest in real modesty, where Killian would have likely wiggled his eyebrows and said something suggestive.

She sighed, quickly turning to zipper up the front of Liam shirt, before Elsa managed to stare any harder, or David lost enough shock to be capable of motion. His hair stuck up likely from him simply running it through in frustration, but..man... It looked like...

The silence in the room was deafening and Emma held up a hand to gesture for everyone to stay put, quickly retrieving and downing the remainder of her rum before continuing, oh god even the rum glasses looked bad.

And finally it started all at once

" _Emma how could you"_ from Snow

And

" _I will kill you"_ not meant literally of course from David.

" _I wish you luck with that, but alas, I am already dead"_ from Liam who then executed a formal bow declaring

"Captain Liam Jones, at your service"

 


	11. Chapter 11

**BELLE (one week ago)**

It had been a week since the Snow Queen was defeated, the hat destroyed and Killian Jones met his death.

It had been the hardest week of Belles life and she spent 28 years in prison.

It felt like a prison, her home one of lies, as she researched beside Emma during the day and tried to hide her hurt and anger during the night.

Despite it all she loved him, and she cried tears of grief more than once at the disception, at what Emma instructed her to do.  

But if she backed out Emma might resort to plan B, which would kill him, while Emma plan may both punish him and save him from himself.

From the books and from Regina it became clear that the remnants, the dust from the hat would still have enough power if properly reactivated to suck the magic from one last person, killing them in the process. 

And Regina charged it and placed the weapon in an innocent looking vial in Emma's hands.

Whether she realized it or not Belle saw her clutch at it every time Gold was near, feeling like she could almost see her hands twitch with the desire to use it, her hands always glowing white with her magic as well.

It had gotten worse three days ago when Belle, now suspicious of everything that Rumple did found Emma's cell phone in a secret part of the shop he did not know she knew of.

She had handed it back to Emma not knowing the message still and could only listen in horror as Emma played it for her. And watch in sadness as she replayed it again for herself, a lot.

Emma was trying for "justice" not revenge, and when Belle heard the fullness of her plan, she believed her. Knew this was far better than to leave Emma to the temptation of the dust.

So she lied to Rumple, her heart hurting with her own betrayal, her chest hurting on his own as he lied easily back to her. He was distracted the first few days himself, likely mourning the loss of that hat, so it took him a few days to catch on, to realize that Belle had pulled away from him.

As per the plan when the foundation was laid, Belle let him catch her crying. It was not hard to cry anyways when you had to attack the one you love, as Belle could not shake the love, even in the hate for what he had done.

_"Belle what is wrong"_

_"I am sorry Rumple, I don't mean to doubt, but the mirror had said, and now Emma said..."_

_"What does Ms Swan say?"_

_"That the dagger you gave me is fake, that you have Hooks heart"_

_"Does she now? It sounds to me that Ms Swan has gone a little mad in her grief" "Don't bother your head with her"_

_"She keeps trying to get me to use the dagger against you Rumple. To prove that she is right. I have been so afraid to do it, for if you don't come as you should it is all a lie and if you do you will not forgive me again. Both destroying our marriage. But I can not live like this either with the doubt"_

Belle allowed herself to cry with all the real pain she was feeling, hoping that in the next few sentences he might tell her the truth, for him to give up the heart on his own and them a chance to salvage this all somehow.

_"Belle, Ms Swan is just poisoning your mind with her own pain, just ask me"_

_"Is the dagger a fake Rumple"_

_"Of course not"_

_"Do you have Killians heart?"_

_"No, no."_

And then for good measure, her bleeding heart growing colder with each additional lie

_"Did you try to suck Emma into that hat and kill her?"_

_"Belle, no stop with this, I know of no hat, you are causing yourself upset with this."_ He hugged her and Belle did her best to hug back, to hide the well of anger growing inside her, to smile sadly at him through her through her tears.

 _"I am going to use the dagger on you tomorrow, just to summon you randomly, to show Emma she is wrong, and it is not a betrayal as I am warning you I will be doing it._ " She threw in for measure  _"It is the only way to move forward from my doubts, I am sorry Rumple.."_

_"Its fine Belle, use it tomorrow in front of Ms Swan, just to get me to appear,nothing further Belle, I will have your promise Belle and let her see thatsShe is wrong."_

_"I promise Rumple"_  She said hugging him so he could not see her smile triumphantly as she lied through her teeth. _Using trust as her weapon._

He traded daggers in the middle of the night when he thought she was asleep, but she wasn't.

\------------------

The next morning at the library, almost first thing- she was stressed and nervous and just wanted it all over with by now, she summoned him with it, and it was real this time and he came.

But she did not stop at that as she promised holding it up and saying

" _Did you switch daggers Rumple, was the first fake"_

He looked angry, shocked and as betrayed as she felt as he replied through gritted teeth

"yes"

_"Did you take Killian heart and intend to kill him?"_

_"yes"_

_"Did you try to kill Emma, the mother of your only grandchild?"_

_"yes"_

_"I command you dark one to bring me Killians heart without hurting it"_

And Gold disappeared and reappeared with it, and Belle watched Emma hum with relief when she saw it was still beating, clutching it protectively to her chest.

She remembered commenting to Hook once that Rumples heart was true and his was rotten, but Rumples actions here and the redness of the heart beating in Emma's careful hands, just emphasized to her how wrong she had gotten it.

It broke her own heart a little more.

She looked at her husband, her pain in her eyes, letting him see the damage he had done to her foolish trusting heart, that would continue to love him despite the disgust and mistrust of her brain and her gut.

He somehow looked angry and pitiful all at once and Belle suddenly could not bear to see what Emma would do now, to watch the rest.

She handed the dagger over to Emma

_"Despite it all I love you."_

 

And the last thing she saw as she walked out of the door for a proper cry was Emmas smile, a little crazed from one to many listens to that voicemail, and Killians red heart in her hands.

The last thing Belle heard was her say....

_" You really brought this on yourself..."_

 


	12. Chapter 12

**LIAM**

 

The shirt was wrinkled, Liam thought disgruntled, as he tried to figure how to put it on, thinking longingly at what had been his pristine military whites. He lost a few minutes flipping the light switch on and off in fascination. This world was full of magic. He did not dare touch the strange black square in the corner. 

He sighed with frustration, looking for buttons or any other meaningful device familiar enough for Liam to be able to accomplish the most basic task of putting on a shirt.

He hated the idea of asking a lady for help, exposing himself to her, even if it was just his chest, but he certainly was not going to be able to help bring Killian back to life hiding in her bedroom being bashful.

The woman drank rum like a pirate, faced down sea monsters with the gall to smile and braved some of the worst tasting food he had even eaten. And he lived off fish for months. Something told him she could handle his chest.

So he went down the stairs, running his hands sheepishly through his hair, stopping in shock half way down to see there were three new people in the apartment, that they were no longer alone.

Not the best way to meet what he was promised was his new adopted family. Emma looked some where torn between laughter and horror, and all he could do was to hold his shirt pieces together helpless as the room was so silent it screamed of  the deep shock he presented to the new comers.

Emma somehow fastened him together, crossing the room to again begin drinking that vile liquid, when 

" _Emma how could you?_ From a brunette clearly believing the worst and not the least bit impressed at the sight of him, and from what appeared to be the woman's partner " _I will kill you"_ and although his eyes sparkled in rage at the sight of him being caught in what would appear to be a comprised position, the eyes lacked in Liam's opinion the ability for any true malice.

He sighed, as he would have felt the same as this man if their positions were reversed, wondering at his connection to Emma with his clearly protective expression.

" _I wish you luck with that, but alas I am already dead"_

 _"Captain Liam Jones at your service"_ he added trying to show respect by bowing formula.

They stared at him blankly, not registering noise, still too out of it, finding him when they expected a grieving Emma, and Emma was not helping, having decided to find it all terribly funny, now onto drinking the rum he rejected. Her eyes sparkled mischievously, like they had when she had handed him that ranch something or other and she reminded him of what a little sister must have felt like, up to no good but leaving the older brother to the wrath.

 _"These are my parents, Snow White and Prince Charming"_ she finally introduced, failing to introduce the attractive blond that slipped back out at the ackward moment.

He raised eyebrows in surprise, for while their behavior fit, their age most certainly did not.

Emma as if reading his mind added

 " _Its no weirder than the 300 year old dead guy in the room". " They were trapped in a curse after by birth"_

 _" Emma!"_ her mother intervened, finding speech again. "  _You can not raise the dead!"_ he felt bad for the woman, clutching her heart, while clearly trying to understand.

The man, her father, appeared to recover quicker, seeming to process the name that his wife ignored. 

_" Did you say Captain, as in Captain of the Jewel of the Realm, who died in Neverland?"_

_" Yes"_

The man smiled at him suddenly, his whole demeanor changing, stepping forward hand extended " _He told me of you, welcome to the family"_ and Liam was shocked suddenly by the warmth of the man, the brightness as he shook his hand in friendship, instantly accepting him into the fold. Liam blinked a little at it all. His own half dead heart warmed. Killian would have this man, this unshakably good man as a brother to replace him when he could not stay. He was happy for it.

" _David!"_ the woman cried again, now horrified with both her daughter and her spouse, and Emma giggled a little unhelpfully clearly from the rum, warming her gut.

She shook he head and clutched at her chest again looking helplessly around room.

Finally Emma spoke, having clearly tortured her enough (Emma had grumbled something in the car about them taking her phone, whatever that was and still clearly was upset about it)

" _He is Killian's older brother, here to help, and we have about 21 hours left to raise Killian from the dead..._ "   


" _Emma, he is dead and gone, we love you but you need for your own sanity to accept that.. "_ Her mother pleaded

" _Where is your lecture on hope being a powerful thing.."_

_"But Emma, this is different, he died and you can not bring back the dead..."_

_"And you can not live without a heart, and you can not time travel, and Rumple breathes when he once died_ _"_

_"At the cost of half my heart, Zelena and Neal's life Emma, there will be a price"_

_"I am dead, well almost dead like Killian"_ Liam added, trying to break up the fight between the woman

" _What do you mean ALMOST dead?"_

Liam watched as Emma removed the heart from it's place of safe keeping and showed it to her mother

" _You know how you took away his voicemail? Well, I kinda forgot to mention, I also have his heart"_

_,_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHARMING**

 " _What do you mean ALMOST dead?"_

And Charming stood a little straighter at that in wonder as he watched Emma removed a  heart from it's place of safe keeping and showed it to her mother-

" _You know how you took away his voicemail? Well, I kinda forgot to mention, I also have his heart"_

Charming looked at the heart in his daughters hands, and knew he should have felt surprise, at the redness of it, of that it still beat in her hands, alive.

But he didn't, Charming just felt hope, that and understanding about Emma's increasingly odd behaviour since Killian's death.

She had been worrying him, holed up in the library with Belle, refusing to have a funeral for Killian. Grieving but somehow failing to do it properly. She thought he didn't know, but he was well aware she had Regina keeping his body fresh in the crypt, safe from rot, on some kind of magical ice.

He was worried that she was refusing to acknowledge his death, in denial somehow, and now he finally understood that perhaps it was all for good reason, perhaps Snow and him had made the mistake, by trying to force her to  accept that he was gone, by taking away her phone, by not encouraging her to keep fighting, to hope.

He was living without a heart against all odds, thanks to half of Snow, why could not perhaps Killian survive if his heart was in tact? Oh please, let Killian survive somehow. For Emma, for Killian, for all of them.

Emma began then, finally to fill them in, tell them of the pieces of her life that she had hidden from them for the last two weeks, making David a little sad that she did not come to him for help.

She told them of how Gold tried to kill her with the magic hat, how Gold had been controlling Killian, with his heart. He told them what they had already guessed, how Killian had sacrificed himself to stop Rumple and to save them. None of it surprised him. She showed them the remaining dust from the hat and explained how it could kill, even where there was strong magic. Charming wondered what Emma had done to Gold, as he had been different this last week, staring at Emma with hate at every chance, but not acting out against her. She had defeated him somehow and she wondered at how, as he had used his magic to help Henry a few days ago so still had magic, but was furious with her about something.

He was lucky she had not used the dust on him. He was proud of her about that.

Killian had saved his life once in Neverland and now he had died, or at least half died to save them all. He mattered to Charming, for himself, not just for who he was for Emma. He would do anything to help.

Snow was a little less enthused, but supportive (she had insisted on naming their child Neal after all).

None of this of course explained the plan.

Emma then told him of Davy, of how she came to find Liam, and the deal that she was going to try to make with the sea devil, where he would fetch Killian's soul, in return for Killian being brought to him, not understanding they were the same person. Of how Davy and Emma could not lie to each other now, complicating things further. Charming wondered at how they were going to fool him, while saving Killian (and hopefully Liam) and accomplish such a task.

Emma had drank a little too much in the stress of it all, and they all needed a little sleep to be at there bests tomorrow.

Liam was not impressed at losing precious time to sleep, but David insisted, knowing that they needed the mental clarity tomorrow that exhaustion would not provide. Some of the best plans where also made in dreams.

He fetched the Captain a pair of his Pajamas (heaven forbid he wrinkle what he was wearing further- he did realize he was dead and it did not matter?) and prepared Henry's cot for him in Emma's room. Snow balked a little in outrage about allowing them to sleep in the same room, but Charming saw the way the tip of the Captain's ears turned red when he was caught with his just his chest exposed, and figured they would be fine. He thought the poor man was going to cry in joy after David helped explain the luxury of indoor plumbing and he had a simple hot shower. They lost 20 minutes to that shower alone. In fairness the man likely had not bathed for ten years.  

In the middle of the night, when he was up feeding Neal, he heard Emma called out for Killian in her sleep. This was not unusual, had been happening at night for most of the last two weeks, in sleep allowing herself to truly suffer the pain of his loss. He went up to comfort her, to stroke her hair and soothe her, and stopped at the door to see Liam doing it for him.

The sight of a strange man sitting on his daughter bed, likely should have brought him proper father outrage, but he smiled, watching Liam comfort her awkwardly, but carefully, placing Killian's warm heart in her hands to soothe her. He could not hear the words of encouragement he whispered to her, and Emma did not even fully wake up from it all. Liam tucked her back in with a gentleness, as you would a small child. It was all innocent and sweet, and so fatherly, that David felt a little put out that it had not been him, when he had missed so much precious time with his daughter.

Liam saw him move, and met him downstairs at the kitchen table.

It was 4am, but Charming cooked him some food anyways, and brewed his best coffee. Liam ate it all enthusiastically, blathering on about it not be vile like whatever Emma had felt appropriate to feed him. Something had been bothering Charming, niggling at his mind. Something had come to him in his own dream.

_"Liam, do you believe it is possible for Killian to live again?_

_"Yes."_

_"But with all magic comes a price"_

Liam sighed

_"Yes, a life for a life."_

_" Emma is missing it isn't she?"_

_"Yes. Obviously we are not going to pay the price with Killian, so someone will have to die, to replace Killian's soul so that their is balance, a true death, not  someone simply stuck in the in between."_

Liam reminded Charming of himself, so it wasn't a reach for him to figure out who he intended that person to be.

_"And you intend for that to be you?"_

Liam nodded and shrugged _" I am already half dead anyways, and death would be a release compared to life with Davy Jones, it is not much of a sacrifice, as these things go."_

_"Could Davy not be the one to die, if Emma used her hat dust on him?"_

Liam shook his head sadly

_"No, if Emma killed Davy she would be forced to take his place, would move into the role of ferrying the sailors and those that die on the water between life and death, so if Emma killed Davy she would only sentence herself to servitude, and as much as I prefer her company to my father's it hardly would impress Killian"_

Charming agreed and but added " _but how do you free yourself from Davy, when the time comes? You are chained to him are you not?_

_"I have been thinking on this, and that dust of Emma's. If she uses it on me, it absorbs magic, it will break the chains that bind me"_

_"But it will also kill you?"_

_"It a small price to pay to save my brother and it really will be a release."_

_"She won't want to do it. She will try to save you"_

_"Then I need you to do it when the time comes if she can not"_

_"She will want you to have a happy ending."_

_"Not everyone can have a happy ending, if I can die finally, and if Killian can live, it is enough for me. Let Killian have a happy ending for me"_

It was only then, out of the corner of his eyes that Charming caught the movement on the stairs, and turned to see Emma sneak back up, having eavesdropped, her spine stiff with determination.

No way would Emma kill Liam, and certainly not in front of Killian.

And no way would Emma give him the dust to do it for her.

Charming sighed. He was going to have to switch that dust out on Emma, going to have to come along for this adventure. He already had an idea, one that ensured Emma taking him along, and solved a critical problem they faced.

But he was not looking forward to being the one to send Liam Jones, finally to his death.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**EMMA (One Week Ago)**

Emma's heart broke a little for Belle, as she watched her marriage self destruct. Saw the pain in the kind woman's eyes. She hated hurting Belle, but it was for her own good. She deserved better than to love a man that put his power before her.

She deserved a man that would die for her, as Killian had clearly done for Emma, for all of them.

Belle turned, as planned and handed the dagger over to Emma, and said to this man that had lied to her, tried to kill her, had betrayed her so;

_"Despite it all I love you."_

 And Emma could tell that she meant it, and hoped for Belle's sake, Rumple could change, as Regina had and grow to deserve her. Hopefully, what Emma had in mind was the first step.

She turned to Gold, looking both angry and pitiful at the same time. Maybe she should have felt bad for him, but she reminded herself what he tried to do to her, and the torture he must have inflicted on Killian. He was lucky she was leaving it at this and not giving in to the temptation that the hat dust presented. It made her a little sick that Neal had lost his life raising this man back from the dead.

She held the dagger out in front of her, like the weapon it was against him and said

_" You really brought this on yourself..."_

_"Just do it, whatever you intend, since you have already turned Belle against me_ " He sneered, the anger in him rising with her control over him.

" _You did Rumple, to yourself, with your quest for power, your lies, not me. I just took her blindfold off so she could see you clearer"_

_"Yes, you distain the power, yet here you are using it against me, like Zelena"._

_"I am not using it against others, for my own gain..."_

Emma clarified, and realized he could not really understand her intentions, when he thought only of his own self, his own power. Even when he protected Belle, he did so selfishly, because he wanted her, like a possession not a person. He imprisoned Killian with his heart to be his slave, and he likely thought as the ultimate revenge Emma planned to do the same. To keep the dagger, to have him do her bidding.

It was a tempting thought, having him trail behind her, chained to her, forced to follow her instructions, as Killian had been forced to follow his. Since the man could hardly be punished by evil deeds, clearly not understanding guilt or remorse, she could just imagine forcing him down to the old age home to read hours of stories to the elderly or hand out teddies to the sick children at the hospital. Commanding him into a lifetime of good deeds to atone for his sins. She could not help but smile at an image of Rumple, working a soup kitchen with a bad "kiss the cook" apron on.

There would be a sense of justice for that, for Killian, but he would probably scare the children with his sneers, and it would be a form of hell for Rumple, slave to another.

Forcing Rumple into a lifetime of hell, against his will felt way to much like revenge to Emma, and she was not going to break that promise to Killian, however tempting. Plus it would tie her to Rumple, having to give him constant instructions, and she would get a sick pleasure out of it all, and she wasn't quite sure that being happy at his pain would not darken her heart, something she knew would kill Killian a second time, if he was not already dead and all. She was not prepared to lose most of her life to it, as Killian had almost done. He was not going to hold her down.

No, she was keeping it neat and simple.

_"So dark one, whatever I command you, you have to follow right?"_

_"Yes"_

_"So if I commanded you to do something, such as never be able to deliberately hurt any member of my family again, you would have to follow it?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Only when I have the dagger, or if I said "forever" would it last even when the dagger found it way back to you? Tell me the full truth dark one"_

_"It would last as long as you clarified forever, that it was irrevocable"  "Really Ms. Swan, I would have though you a little more original"_

Emma smiled at him, and allowed her to savor it a bit as he squirmed under his gaze.

She held the dagger up again and said

" _I have questions first. How would I raise a man from the dead Gold, if his heart still lived... is there a way"_

_"Not ready to let go of the pirate Ms. Swan, how touching, but you will get no help from me, if I could raise the dead myself, Bae would be here..."_

_"But Bae's heart did not live, and Killian's has. Do you know  how to bring him back to me?"_

The thought of providing any information that might help Killian live caused a look of real pain across Gold's face, but forced by the dagger he gritted out

_"There is a story of a sea demon, who ferries the people from life to death. Since Hook is tied to the sea, and caught in between, he might be able to help... but all magic comes with a price"_

_"How do I find him?"_

_"There is a shell, a magic horn that if you stand on the edge of the ocean and blow it, he will come. But he can not go far from the sea, no more than about 100 metres."_

_"Where can I find this horn?"_

She smiled as she saw the fury in Rumple's eyes as she asked the right question

_"As It happens, I have it in my possession"_

_"I command you dark one, to get me the shell"_

He disappeared, and then reappeared, giving it to her, and she felt one step closer to Killian, as she put it around her neck. Gold had a funny look on his face and she recognized what he was thinking from his features. He was hoping that this creature hurt her, and she better research him, as Gold eyes shinned a little as he thought of her calling him, and knew that he therefore must be fairly dangerous. Not that she cared. She cared only of Killian.

 _"Are you done now, Ms. Swan, how disappointing"_ Gold mocked

" _Almost"_ she said and thought of Belle, thought of Killian and all the others that had suffered at the hands of this man and his dark magic.

_"I command you dark one, to be unable, forever, irremovably, for all time, regardless of all other circumstances, regardless of the instructions of others to never, ever, no matter what, ever again be able to use your magic for your own selfish uses. To be able to use your magic knowing it may deliberately harm another, whether you care about the person or not, whether the person is known to you or a stranger. From now on, permanently your magic can only be used for what you know is to be good, to help those in need, for deliberate kindness."_

_"I give you the gift of freeing yourself from your darkness, by preventing you the ability to act out with your magic against others, but I am freeing you, as I am giving you the dagger back and leaving you to your own choices, your own free will.  No one else will be able to control you as a weapon against others, as you used Killian. I am not forcing you to help people. You can make your own decision there. I simply am ordering you dark one, permanently not to use magic to harm others, preventing you the ability to strike out against those I love, but not leaving you powerless, as I leave you with the power still to do good, if you want to repair the mess that you have made of your marriage, of your life."_

It was quite the speech, but it needed to be. Emma needed it clear, and needed it right. In return, Gold was simply speechless.

_"Will that work, dark one, I command you to tell me the truth, will that prevent you from using your magic to deliberately harm anyone in the future?"_

Through pained eyes

_"Yes."_

So Emma set him free of his chains of the dagger, and handed it back to him, letting him rage at what she had done. Knowing he could not longer strike out at her with magic. And she knew that it wasn't revenge, as she felt none of the sick satisfaction such a thing would have brought her.

She knew it was  not revenge, because she hoped for him, wanted him to improve, hoped he would change. To become a better man for Belle, one that she deserved, instead of failing, now that the ability to use magic against others was taken from him. To find his true happy ending, which he would never find hurting others or chasing power.

Oh, he could strike out without magic, in other ways. But Emma now had Killian's heart in her hands, and a potential way to save him around her neck so she choose to feel optimistic.

And hoped for the best for Gold, despite what he had done. And kept her heart untainted in the process.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**EMMA**

She sat down on the stairs in time to hear the last of it.

A life for a life, with someone needing to die. Liam prepared to offer himself up for sacrifice, not unlike Killian, which had started this mess in the first place.

She was not willing to allow Liam to lose to true death, not prepared to give up the hope that he could some how live and Killian.

She needed to believe that everyone was entitled to their happy ending, that she could help bring it to everyone, including Liam. Or at the very least, everyone had their chance at one.

She sighed, perhaps she should have sacrificed Gold after all. Who else was more deserving to die if they could not kill Davy? But that would be no better than what Snow had done to Cora. That would have broken her promise to Killian. She had to believe if she stayed true to herself she would find a better way.

 A life for a life seemed firm and unbending. So wrong, somehow. Killian would hate Liam dying (again) just to give him life. Would see himself unworthy, when he had the biggest heart Emma knew. And her father was Prince Charming for crying out loud.

She snuck back up the stairs and tried to dream up an answer (literally).

The next morning started, with another breakfast, and coffee and for Liam, yet another hot shower, this time with multiple fruit scented soaps. And three of those spongy things. Snow had cleaned his Captain shirt and pressed it, and you would have thought the man had been just told he could live after all, his eyes sparkled at it so excitedly, at the simple luxury of being clean and presentable again. Liam definitely liked order. Her bed and Henry's had never been made before with such precision.

Belle came over with her books, and a report on Rumple, apparently they were talking, but she was not prepared to take him back just because he had lost the power to do deliberate harm. She recognize the need to stay away from him longer, until he really made the decision to continue on his quest for power or to use this as an excuse to start to change.

Emma was hoping that there would be something in the books to help, but there was nothing but bad news.

There was no known way around a life for a life, no way to raise Liam from the dead, when neither his heart or soul stayed here. While Liam seemed resigned to it, saying only _"Can I have another hot shower before we leave?"_   Emma was not.

She had accepted him into her family and she would never give up on family. And she now had Charming and all his ideals on her side.

David seemed to be humming with excitement, having had his idea about how to fool Davy. He was remembering that Emma could not lie, and the importance of Davy not realizing that Killian and her love was the same.  She realized she described him as " _the man she loved"_ to her family with no one even raising an eyebrow in surprise, and she wondered how blind she had been not to be able to accept it, to see it, until he was dead and it could have been to late. Clearly everyone else had known, and for some time.

David's plan was a good one, and Emma thought that it could definitely work, her own excitement growing as he detailed the plan, but it required David to come along with them, to assist.

Emma wasn't stupid and she knew David was up to more than just helping with this problem, knew that he was willing enough, to protect her, that he would be there to kill Liam, dead dead, this time, for real, when she could not. If another alternative could not be found. She had heard enough of their conversation, and knew her father enough to know that it would be hard for him too, but he would do it for her, for Killian and even Liam who Emma did not doubt preferred death to being chained to his father, especially a death when Killian could live in return.

So she caved into the plan and agreed for Charming to come along, but held extra tight to the ashes. Luckily Charming was not the thief in the family, and as far as Emma could see, Snow was too busy mothering Liam, ironing his clothes and feeding him again real food to be occupied with the ultimate plan. Baby Neal had calmed the bandit in her a little, but Emma didn't complain. Liam deserved whatever comfort he could get.

She just prayed that included seeing his brother again.

They wasted the morning, going over the plan, again and again, David playing lawyer and cross examining Emma on questions that Davy could ask that could trip her up. He got her the first few times, but with careful practice she got better. Got stronger. Got ready to face down the demon with him.

Liam got that extra shower, as Emma left him with her parents to collect Killian's body for the journey and a needed item from   Regina.

Regina met her there and did nothing but raise her eyebrow at her request for a spell that could make the consumer seem dead and could be broken with a kiss from someone who loved them. She went to work on it immediately giving Emma privacy in the crypt with Killian.

She allowed herself a minute to talk to him on her own, to press her hand upon his cheek and promise him that she was coming for him, and thanks to the kindness of Regina's preserving spell, even sneak a little kiss, just in case, somehow it could bring him back to her now. She allowed herself the luxury of some tears in her solitude with him.

When it was time to move him, Regina helped, handing her the completed potion without comment and there was the awkward decision whether to sit him in the back seat and buckle him in, and have him with them, which seemed a little macabre to Emma, him flopping around in the back, with equally half dead Liam having to sit beside him on the hour drive to the bluffs, or put him in the trunk, which seemed a little demeaning.

In the end, for Liam's sake, she picked the truck, putting him inside, covering him lovingly in a blanket, as if he could feel the cold, and giving him his heart back to him again, in the cradle of his own arms.

And she drove back to the apartment to get the men, to start this journey.

It was time.

To go back to the cliff and face the monster again.

But this time not alone.

With Charming and Liam on her side.

The strength of family.

We are coming for you Killian.

Come back to me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start trial tomorrow (ugh) so likely no new Chapter for two days. Sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

**EMMA (NOW)**

She stood at the top of the mountain, her hair whipping around her in the wind, and blew softly on the seashell that hung around her neck.

Calling for the monster from the deep. She should have felt fear, but she felt nothing but hope and anticipation at the chance, however fleeting of bringing Killian back to life again, to make him whole.

And this time she was not alone. She had Charming and Liam standing beside her.

Well-- technically Charming was on the ground, looking so dead Emma had already wasted precious time already checking for the tiny signs of continued life. Regina's spell work really well, but Charming was a little put out that his role required him to miss all of the excitement. And Liam had less than one hour of solid flesh left.

He rose up from the waters, as he had before, oozing flesh and water, the stench hitting Emma hard, despite knowing this time to prepare for it. No wonder Liam had a thing for cleanliness.

He looked especially evil today, in his excitement for his second son. Emma felt like his eyes were even red, his snarl nastier. Blood and flesh and pain. He looked at them, taking them in, clearly looking for Killian.

_"Where is my son?"_

" _Just out of your reach, in the car, where he will stay until we clarify this deal, sea demon"_

_"Our truth pact is still in effect, Emma, so you can not lie to me."_

" _And you can not lie to me"_

" _Is this the man you love?"_ He questioned, gestering to Charming, out cold at Emma's feet.

 _"I love this man"_ Emma replied carefully, but since he was her father, truthfully.

Davy tilted his head a little, as sensing her words picked to precisely.

" _Is this the man without a heart?"_

Emma looked down at Charming again saying as solemnly as she could.

" _This man does not have his own heart in his chest"_

Again, likely as a result of Emma's cagey wording, Davy continued

" _Who is this man to you before me?"_

 _"Why he is Prince Charming"_ And Emma felt like she was walking on egg shells, but she knew that her answers were starting to appease him. It was so very plausible, for Charming looked the part, dressed in his most princely outfit for the occasion. There was no reason for him to suspect, no reason for Davy to see it coming. Emma thanked god for once they were physically the same age, and her father was handsome. It was so very believable. To emphasize it all again

_"I love this man."_

The plan so far was working.

_"Where is my son"_

_"He is in the trunk of my car. The man I am IN love with is dead, but I simply used a sleeping potion on the other...:_ Emma prayed Davy would not catch the subtle difference of adding IN love, and he didn't. Not surprising really she thought, when the mans version of love was enslaving his children beside him.

_"Not until we make a new deal, an unbreakable bargain. You will bring the man who belongs to this heart back his soul, and in return I will put Killian Jones on the top of this cliff"_

_"Deal"_

_"Now bring me my son"_

_"I will bring you your son, but you will first agree not to harm the man I love, my family, myself once this is over."_

_"I will make no such deal with you"_

_"I know about the life for a life now Davy, and the deal is I get to be the one to choose"_

Davy looked down right disappointed that Emma had learned this. His evil red eyes lost some of their fire.

 Davy thought about that for a moment saying again " _No deal" "_ He explained his logic _"You lack the power in that white magic in your hands to kill me, which will only enslave yourself or to free Liam so that he can be killed. You will hardly kill yourself or this Charming fellow here.... which leaves you only Killian- no deal unless I choose"_

_"And have you pick me- no thank you, I am not a fool Davy not to know you would crush me and enjoy it, if given the opportunity."_

Just as planned, and it saddened Emma's heart when as he said it, but they were out of time and other options from LIam

_"I choose, the deal is I , Liam Jones choose"_

Emma could see Davy thinking about that, glancing speculatively at her, gauging her response to this. She showed in her face her confidence that Liam would side with her as part of the ploy.

 _"You have to actually be able to kill the person Liam"_ Liam's father said and she could see him play out Liam's choice in his mind. Believing that only Charming, Emma and Killian were available to die. And that Liam would not kill Killian.

" _Agreed"_ from Liam

 _"Agreed"_ from Emma. Once the deal was made and the three of them shook on it, magic binding it (the look at disgust on clean freak Liam having to touch his father while in a living form still--- priceless) Davy turned to look at Emma

" _Foolish girl, do you really think he is loyal to you after one day? "_ And with Davy not knowing that Liam had the ability to choose himself with the hat dust, he assumed that Emma thought he would pick Killian for her.

_"He will spend an eternity with me suffering if he goes against my will."_

_"The deal is Davy that you can not hurt any of us, that only the one Liam chooses will die, and the rest of us will walk off this hill untouched"_

_"Deal, deal"_ Davy said, frustrated now, shaking on it, eager to see Killian _._

Liam and Emma went to retrieve Killian, to carry him up the mountain, to dump him at the feet of his father with (at least from Emma) a look of distain and indifference that did not match her heart, pumping excitedly with her hope for him.

She snuck Liam the vial as they did this, saying

_"I am sorry Liam"_

At the top of the mountain, with David and Killian at their feet, the sea demon sneered again

" _So you are really doing this... you believe Liam will side against you, rather than me, when I own him, and I am his father?"_

_"Loyalty is not earned by enslavement and sometimes family are the people you make them to be, not the ones born to you"_

Emma smiled sadly at Liam added, looking at him directly as she said _"I now count Liam here, no matter what happens as my family, my brother"_

Davy shook his head sadly, and Emma could tell that he did not believe that Liam would side with her over him, when he had eternity in his mind to torture him, and when to Davy, it would mean killing Killian as the only viable option.

But Emma never counted on Liam siding with her. She knew Liam's heart, where it lay first. And it was not with her, his father or even himself.

Liam's loyalty was with Killian Jones. Of that Emma was confident.

Of course, it would not be until later, looking back at this movement, Emma would think of it all as a chess board, the pieces all carefully in play, both sides thinking they had it all mapped out, their own outcome clear, about to call check mate.

When suddenly, despite all the preparation in the world, comes a most unexpected play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 6am and I should be sleeping. But despite a trial today in a few hours, here I am again. Sigh. Stress relief maybe? This is for the 19 of you kind enough to subscribe. While this story is not as successful as my last one, I appreciate all of your guys awesome support! (It clearly keep me writing when I really should not be)


	17. Chapter 17

**DAVY JONES**

He was so close to having his sons back together, he could almost taste it.

He was disappointed with this woman, with her prince at her feet, her choice in love unoriginal, Prince Charming indeed.

And so naive to think that Liam would risk his wrath. He liked this deal. He was going to not only see this Emma or Charming die, with all the despair that could only come from loves reunited to be crushed down again so soon, but Liam would do it. Liam, with his stiff spine and unbending morals would have to do it, to dirty his hands. After 300 years of having to see his contempt and disgust it was further gift. 

He hoped Liam would kill the woman. Perhaps he would keep her hair and wear it as a cape of sorts, so that Liam could be constantly reminded.

It was strange to hate so deeply the son he loved, but even he knew that his mind was twisted from centuries of pain and Liam's rejection of his ways. From Liams disgust.

He hoped Killian, being a pirate would be a little less.... judgmental. More eager to join him finding pleasure in others pain. Finding comfort in the darkness. Not being alone in the suffering.

"It is time" the woman said, and she allowed him to briefly touch the heart, enough to match it to its missing soul, and pull it back up to them. He watched her as she snatched the heart back and as the soul approached, a ball of energy, of light, placed a kiss of love on the mans forehead.

Why the forehead? It all seemed a little strange to Davy, and the soul shimmered between them disappearing unseen into its owner.

After, not before, the blond man struggled to his feet. The man was up BEFORE the soul vanished, how was that possible?

He could not quite process it, could not quite understand.

And the from the corner of his eye was Killian, also struggling to gain to his feet, and this Emma had the gall to smile at him. Then her hands glowed with white magic and she slammed the heart into KILLIAN's chest.

It was all a little much for him and he tortured people for fun. Everyone at once seemed to move into full motion, and it all became horribly clear. The woman who could not lie to him, had somehow deceived him none the less.

" _Swan,  love, what did you do_?" Killian cried, almost a little horrified  as Emma ran into his arms, not simply satisfied to embrace. Davy watched as they ran their hands all over the other as if to reassure themselves the other was real, to pepper each other in equal turns with kisses. It was more than a little nauseating.

The Emma woman cupped Killian's face in her hands, and declared with passion " _I love you_ " to which he smiled and replied " _I know"_ and the kiss between them was such that it might have broken a curse, if there was a curse to break.

This Charming fellow did not even have the courtesy to look put out. He grinned brightly as he watched the two embrace, a tear, yes a tear dancing on his eye lid and threatening to fall.

Even Liam's eyes were moist with the little life left in him before sundown.

This was NOT the type of tears Davy had been counting on. 

He had been fooled somehow, and the most terrible thing about it when he played it through his mind, is that she had made a pact to tell the truth, so he could not even figure out HOW. But she had bested him somehow, and in doing so, has taken his son back from out of his grasp, as he made a deal not to hurt her love. If he had simply known it was Killian half dead, he could have gone searching for him, and grab at him as he had done Liam. Killian was in his grasp, before this woman and all she did was remove his son from him.

Davy felt nothing but blind, blind rage. She shook with it, and would have killed her there were she stood had he not made the deal with her. But there was still Liam who would have to kill one of them, there was always that, and Liam stuck with him, to punish for what had occurred.

" _Killian, behind you_ " Emma instructed, and Davy watched her gesture to his brother, as Killian had not focused on much but Emma since gaining to his feet.  Killian's eyes were already a little wide with joy at being in Emma's arms and not the arms of death, and he ignored and kept hold of her, forcing her to push away and say simply " _Liam_ "

Davy watched, immobile with his shock as Killian got out of his Emma coma long enough to see, really see his brother was waiting for him patiently, and the boys embraced with noises of emotion and wet eyes. With 300 years of having missed each other. The small portion of Davy's heart that still knew love, felt funny suddenly, as he watched his children greet each other, with such love. Then the rage and the pain crushed back the growth, as they took control over him, as they always did.

The desire for someone to die to satisfy his urge for revenge.

He guess the Charming fellow was doomed, and demanded to his son

 _"It is time, to make your pick and complete the kill"_ and to help him, from a pocket made out of his own flesh he pulled out a revolver and tossed it to Liam.

The Charming fellow looked only sad, not nervous, so Davy glanced to the Emma woman again in hope, in desperation that she would be the target. She had replaced Liam, back in Killian's arms, who was staring around defensively, no doubt trying to figure out what was happening.

" _I don't need the gun father"_ Liam said, and Killian's eyes widened and stared at him a little in realization, unable to put the monster as the same person as the man likely from the look on his face. " _I have my weapon here"_ He held out a vial of dust of some type and Davy wondered at it. He watched as Liam took of the lid, saying " _I choose me"_ and to the Emma " _take care of my brother" ._ It occurred to Davy in horror that Liam somehow had the ability to kill himself, with whatever magic was in that vial. That the woman was about to take not just Killian, but both of his sons from out of his grasp.

The thought terrified him. In a world of pain and darkness they were all that he had.

The Emma woman stared at him in sorrow, holding on to Killian at both his forearms, trying to comfort him as he started to realize what was about to occur.

" _Goodbye brother"_ Killian said painfully, his heart in his eyes as he said it.

And just as Liam went to end it all, at almost the very last moment, Emma suddenly drew in a large breathe and screamed " _wait"_

He watched the woman grimace and mumble something about a Regina?

" _I just thought of something"_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this may rewrite but eager to get to the end.


	18. Chapter 18

**REGINA (Three days ago)**

Emma leaned against the side of the tomb in frustration as Regina watched as she entered into the room.

Nothing was working.

Regina and Emma had been at it for now for several days trying to find a way, other than going to the sea demon to put Killian's heart back into his body. But without the soul, it would not go in, and they risk damaging it if they continued to try to force the issue. And Emma did not want to risk the pirate being injured.

Regina tried not to care, but it was difficult, even for her. Regina had cast a spell to preserve the body, but that would only last so long. She watched as Emma would sneak little glances of sorrow at Hook's motionless form. She saw the desperation and the sadness in her eyes. Regina having lost, as much as she did not want to admit it, even to herself, knew how she felt.

Robin was gone from her grasp now after all, and Regina felt the same pain at this that Emma felt. Except Emma seemed to have a better chance at getting Hook back. Which was ironic when Hook was just dead and all, and Robin simply with his wife.   

Emma was watching her carefully, tilting her head and contemplating something. She sighed and decided to speak 

 _"I have been selfish, how are you holding up?"_ Regina decided, for whatever reason, maybe their mutual grief to open up.

 _"Do you believe Ms Swan, that villains can get happy endings?"_ Regina said, and Emma sucked in a breath at such a question. Then finally---

_"No"_

Regina tried to wince in shock at that, her voice dripping with sarcasm to hide how that had hurt;

_"I don't even get a lecture on hope? Your mother would be horrified."_

_"I said VILLIANS don't get happy endings, but that does not mean that you won't. You can't just demand it, you have to work to change. As long as you are a villian, you are doomed to be unhappy, but if you continue to work to change, like you have, like Killian...then you become a hero and make your own happy ending"_

_"Do you really believe that, that I can be a hero?"_ Regina asked softly, thinking hard on all of this.

" _I have to, for myself, for you, for Killian. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are part of this family and we believe in you.But you are not going to get it by demanding it, you need start by believing in yourself and stop being the Villian by stopping to label yourself with it in the first place."_

 _"Henry told you about the mission didn't he?"_ Regina said ruefully

" _He loves you, you are his mother, he just wants to help"_

 _Th_ ere was an ackward silence in the room, neither of them wanting to acknowledge the cackle of friendship through the air, neither of them the type to put words to the shared bond they felt. 

To break the silence " _What did you do to Gold, he is behaving like a neutered dog?"_ and while Regina would rather die than admit it, as Emma told her story, she felt this emotion that was quite unlike her..admiration.

Then, it was Emma's turn to open up.

She did not even realize it lost in thought, but as she talked she held Hooks hand, cold in death, and often stroked his scruff.

_"When do you know to give up?"_

"is that not never for a Charming?" Regina asked

" _I wish, but today they took away my phone"_ Emma complained, extremely distraught by this. Regina did not have to ask why, she had seen her with the bloody thing.

" _I want to keep fighting until the end, but worry that I will fight too long and waste my life and I know he would not want that for me, he would want me to move forward...how do I know when to stop when my own parents have given up?_

Regina thought about this, not knowing how to answer, but the man was mostly dead after all...but Regina wanted to see him rise, because if he did, and he got his happy ending, maybe there was hope for another reformed villian as well.

As dark as she had been, she did not crave power or revenge any more.

She simply wanted to be happy. She wanted to be loved. And she looked at Emma and for the first time admitted to herself she had more than just Henry. Emma was right that they were family. Not that she would ever admit that to Snow. 

 She answered finally, honestly. From the heart, who like Killians was far redder than it used to be.

" _Keep with it as long as his heart beats in your hand and there is a chance however slim to reunite it with his body, which given the spell works for only 30 days, I will say 30 days"_

_"30 days... Seems reasonable, thank you Regina"_

**"** _Just do me a favour Emma, don't be one of those annoying heros that suddenly magically find a way only at the last possible second."_

Emma laughed at that " _No saving him 29 days, 23 hours and 59 minutes?"_

 _"With a rock in your pocket that turned out to be a magic bean, that grew a beanstalk to take you to a land of special faires, just in time to save him?"_ Regina countered, smiling ruefully at the image.

" _I will go after him this weekend, with two weeks, to spare"_ Emma promised

" _Good"_ Regina said rolling her eyes " _Because that magically at the last minute bullshit is so contrite and overdone"_

_"What do you think this is a damn fairy tale?"_


	19. Chapter 19

**In the end there was no magical bean, it was all just obvious.**

 

**EMMA**

Emma looked a Davy, thrashing about a bit in his pain. Killian was back now, warm and real and she could feel his flesh live again under his shirts, felt the heat of his kisses earlier.

But he was about to watch his brother die again, and Emma hated that she had not thought of how to save Liam. Liam, who was prepared, without hesitation to face death, just so Killian could live.

She watched their father rage, little bits falling off, his arms flailing, his eyes so red with hate. They could never go back on the sea without risking his wrath, she realized. Killian would never be able to go on the water again. He loved the sea so much, this would be a burden for him. Emma felt the rage radiate off Davy hitting her in waves, almost as it was more tangible then just a simple emotion.

She may have gotten Killian back, but he was losing both his sons. He could not see they were going to be better, he was too wrapped up in his own need for them, the only comfort he had in his dark world. He did not realize how much he was the cause of his own rot, his own blight.

And there was more than rage in him, there was pain. Such terrible pain you could see it every where. How could one survive intact, feeling such a thing on a day to day basis.

What, other than his children who he could not have, did Davy want in life? And suddenly, ( Regina was going to laugh) at the last second it all became so clear to her. She yelled at Liam to stop, and that she had an idea. 

She glanced around at Charming, Killian and Liam and finally back to Davy.

" _Other than your boys, what do you want"_

_"I want free of the pain, I want death with its comfort, but who ever kills me takes my place, and only the mot powerful magic could kill me, not white magic"_

_"Like strong enough to  free the dark one from his dagger?"_

Davy looked at her interested, stating only "yes"

" _Would who ever kills you, takes your form? Do they feel your pain?"_

_"Not if their heart was pure, but they would be trapped transferring the living to death, always."_

Emma looked over at Liam, listening intently, knowing from their deal that all of this was the truth. And despite 300 years of despair Liam had held on to himself, and Emma knew without looking their was only honor, not darkness in his heart. He was preparing to die, rather than one of them. He would be safe from the pain, but not the new forced employment. Despite it all his eyes were shinning as he realized the sudden change of course, and in the new last moments he must of thought of his father under all that rot, because love, not hate was in his eyes. He looked excited suddenly at this new idea, and Emma realized, he would be okay with it, just from the expression on his face.

_"Goodbye father, I give you the peace and the end to your pain. Die knowing that you have helped me live in this half form and saved Killian in the process."_

Maybe Emma imagined it, she could not tell for sure, but she thought at that moment those red eyes cleared with hope, with love, with anticipation of release. Liam tossed the dust over him and they watched as it painlessly consumed Davy and he disappeared. Liam let out this sigh, of sadness and relief as he watched his father end.

The last thing on Davy's face was a smile. It was a good end.

Liam shimmered, with these strange flashes of color that reminded Emma of the ocean, as he took his father's place.

_"I will find a way to release you Liam, but it buys us time"_

_"Emma"_ he said suddenly to her with so much emotion she rocked back from it to it on her heels. 

" _Don't"_

_"in one day with you I have been able to free my father from his suffering, saving also all his victims. I have helped bring my brother back to life, to hug him again and say a proper goodbye. And I will be a Captain again, a captain of my own ship. After 300 years of watching, helpless, I can let help me fellow sea men find peace in their final moments. I can make the journey one of order and calm, not chaos and fear."_

Emma smiled in understanding, while Killian beside her sighed out his relief. 

And the four of them felt the most surprising emotion, joy.

" _it can be enough for you then?"_

_" Emma, it's more than enough, it my happy ending"_

Emma and David (softie) both started to cry with that, Killian wiping away her tears and trying not to join her.

 _"You are officially part of our family"_ Said David, smiling.

" _We will have every ten years, a special day for you, full of hot showers, Doritos, family and love"_ Emma promised, adding " _and we can blow the horn to visit"_

_"Not to often, please, I have a job now, a purpose, a ship again, finally again a Captain..."_

Liam's eyes were moist, and he tried to paw at them casually. Emma suddenly saw how good this would be for him. She did not know it then, but later, when she checked the storybook, there was a new page there, the myth of Davy Jones having ended for a new one, were sailors no longer feared death, and when lost at sea, the stories would be of a Captain, who would comfort you, and take you peacefully to the end. She should have been satisfied with that, but being Emma she wasn't.

They watched as Liam disappeared into the sea, ready for his new path, his new life, and Emma unwilling to let Hook go, held Killian's hand as they made their way back to the car. Clutched to him now that he was finally back within her grasp.

 _"What else did I miss love?"_ Killian asked, suddenly trying to process it all, but he did so smiling at her, rubbing his thumb, up in down her own. Together.

Emma grinned and said

_"Let me tell you what I did to Gold........."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left, but I hope you like it best...


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

**Almost three years later....**

 

**EMMA**

She stood at the top of the mountain, her hair whipping around her in the wind, and blew softly on the seashell that hung around her neck. Calling for her brother-in law from the deep. Her husband was beside her, with their daughter in his arms, Henry beside him and he was twitching excitedly at their news.

As was the entire rest of the family all waiting further away, by Emma's yellow bug until they got the signal to come up and join in. 

Emma knew that Liam was happy, in his own way, having called on him a few times a year with Killian, to update him on their lives. They had married on a ship in the sea, just so that he could watch, and if not quite be apart of it, experience it in his own way. Despite the festivities, no drunken dwarves lost themselves overboard, although Will had a close call.

They called on him again, when their daughter was two weeks old, to show him her, with her dark hair and bright blue eyes, just like her father.

But always, after only a short visit, there was work to be done, and Liam could not stay long,  and could not break himself from the chains of his position to go home with him or stay longer.

Emma was frustrated at how long ten years was.

She did not actively pursue bringing him back to life fully, respecting his position and knowing he was happy, and conscious of the fact that for him to be free another would be imprisoned. But she thought about it constantly, unsatisfied for Killian, and through every villain and challenge, on the look out for a way, any way to improve upon the situation.

And now finally.

 _"So what adventures have you had this time?"_ Liam asked, smiling, admiring the child he was not able to hold in his condition, the best he could from his position.

 _"Have you heard of Catrina, the Mexician folk tales of the land of the dead, or La Muerte, who takes care of the land of the remembered?"_ Liam shook his head in response.

" _In this place here called Mexico, they celebrate the dead from October 31st- November 2nd, so that their loves ones will always be honoured and remembered"_ Killian explained.

They told their story of how Xibalba had been brought to life, and how they had been able to save the land of the remembered from an unexpected villian. It was, to put it lightly, a complicated tale, but one, as always had ended well for them all.

Liam smiled, interested in their stories, but detached looking, as he did not understand the relevance, the point of it all.

Emma held out a vial, a simple vial that glowed red and sparkled.

 _"In the end, they offered me something for my assistance..."_ Emma said, down right bouncing up and down in anticipation. _"And I thought instantly of you"_

 _"Emma, I don't want life at the price of someone else..."_ Liam said, softly, his smile quirking up a little at her continued determination on this subject. _"Ten years is a long time, but it will come, be patient, other than missing you all, I am happy..."_

 _"That's the thing Liam, I can't give you full life"_ Emma looked to Killian so that he could finish-

 _"Not that she has not tried, she had Belle research for weeks"_ Killian laughed

 _"But Catrina rewarded me with this, which will give you life, as long as you are loved and remembered, every Day of the Dead, every year from October 31st to November 2nd at the cost of no one"_ She struggled to contain her happy tears at the look on Liam's face as she blew the red dust onto him, and he shimmered a little.

 _"Every year for two days?"_ He said softly, so softly his emotion might have been missed had it not been for the shaking in his voice and his hands. _"When, how much longer?"_ And this time it was obvious, the excitement in his voice. In fact he was so joyful at the news, he did not even realize that he solidified again from the dust, until, finally after three years of waiting, Emma went in for a hug, and Killian placed his niece in his arms. Both of them instantly, despite being strangers, held on to each other tight, as if she knew he was family.

 _"Happy Halloween"_ Emma cried, holding out some deliberately disgusting candy for him to try.

He laughed, swiping at the tears that were now on his face. And they started down together, as a family, arms around each other as they walked, meeting the crowd that had travelled to join them in their journey home for two full days of family. His little niece in his arms touching his face with her small little hands.

 _"Every year"_ Emma heard him whisper, quietly under his breath, to himself only

And finally, Emma was satisfied, they truly had his happy ending.

 

 

 


End file.
